


Far From Home - Yearly Tribute

by Kissesandcuddles (Kissesandkinks)



Series: Far From Home Verse [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, klaine!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesandkinks/pseuds/Kissesandcuddles
Summary: Kurt is an exiled deity, stuck in the human world. He has become their god and they worship him. In return for his favor and blessing the people give him a yearly tribute, someone to spend the night with. As his loneliness increases Kurt finds he is growing weary of his yearly tributes – that is until he meets a temple servant by the name of Blaine.





	1. The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I've polished up and decided to post here. Different than what I usually post because while there is heavy smut there is also a lot of romance and Klaine feels!
> 
> Leave me comments if you want and let me know if I should post the rest. :)

Kurt walked across the glistening marble floor of his room, his bare feet padding against the cold stone before he stopped with a sigh by the window. Heavy gold embroidered velvet curtains framed the glass and Kurt carefully pushed one to the side as he looked down on the courtyard. Stone paths lined with rich green foliage, brass and marble fountains splashing water and reflecting the light of the sun, leafy trees and bright flowers blooming in the warm sunshine. It was beautiful. The entire temple was beautiful inside and out. No expense was spared in designing and building it. In fact, it looked more like a palace than a temple.  


It felt more like a prison.  


Kurt knew he could leave his rooms and walk to the courtyard himself. The temple was his home after all and he had free reign of it, but he discovered years ago that spending too much time out of his private rooms brought more trouble than relief. Even after all this time the monks, servants, and other devotees living in the temple never knew how to act when Kurt was around.  
  
More often than not they'd just fall to their knees or start chanting. Kurt was a god to them after all. He was happy to stay here and bring peace and prosperity to this land. He just hadn't gotten used to being so set apart from everyone else.  
  
Being worshiped, it turned out, was a very lonely affair.  
  
The humans called Kurt, 'Filakas'. It was a title though, not his actual name, it came from an ancient human word meaning "keeper" or "guardian". An apt title really, since Kurt's presence among them kept them safe and taken care of, he didn’t mind the title, it was used with reverence and admiration, though it did do even more to set him apart.  
  
Kurt missed being called by his name. The humans wouldn't do it, he was too holy in their eyes for them to call him by name. So he'd gotten use to 'Filakas'.  
  
Kurt had been among the humans for so long now the memories of his home land were faded and worn, like an old book read so many times the pages are thin and the ink has started to disappear. He knows who he is and where he is from – and why he was cast out – as much as he knows he can never go back, but the memories aren't as sharp and clear as they once were.  
  
He was exiled long ago and now he was stuck among the humans. Many of his kind, if they had found themselves in Kurt's place, would have punished the humans for something that was not their fault, or at very least treated them as inferiors. They were so helpless after all and Kurt’s people weren't necessarily known for being kind hearted.  Kurt couldn't do that though, if he could never go home then these humans were as close to being his people as he would ever get, he would do right by them. If they insisted on worshiping him he would at least try to be a worthy ruler.  
  
Kurt had decided to bless them and to protect them. In return they had built him this temple and granted any request he had. He didn't have many, he hadn’t even needed such a grand temple. Mostly he wanted to be left alone. Only once a year did he ask from something more, a tribute.  
  
Kurt had been horrified when he first asked for a tribute and realized the humans thought he wanted a human sacrifice. He was even more horrified when many of them seemed willing to get him one. Humans could be such an odd mixture of kind and empathetic while still selfish and sometimes violent.  
  
In the end he had made them understand that this tribute would act as more of a companion. Someone for Kurt to share a night with. Someone to hold, to make love too. Someone to dampen the ever present loneliness in Kurt's heart, for at least a short time.  
  
He asked only for one person a year. They would spend the night and then were free to leave. He never harmed them. And they always came to him willingly, that was important. After finding the humans would have sacrificed someone to him he made sure they understood anyone who spent the night with him would need to choose it, they also had the freedom to change their mind if they wanted.   
  
It turned out he had more volunteers than he ever expected - especially after the first few years. The Filakas' reputation for being a passionate and generous lover, plus the prestige of being one of his tributes, made humans volunteer in droves. He could have a new tribute every night if he wanted, but it hurt too much for Kurt to do that. Tributes staved off the loneliness, but they also highlighted how alone he really. Once a year he needed the physical contact and tenderness and the pure lust of another, but that was enough.  
  
Kurt continued to look out the window as many of the temple's residence enjoyed the warm sun and beautiful day. Kurt sighed as he watched them. It was almost time for the monks to present him with his yearly tribute, but somehow he wasn't looking forward to it this year.  
  
Many young men and women had been brought to the temple, to be tested and trained and of those who were found worthy one would be chosen to give to Kurt as tribute. However this year, Kurt wasn't sure he even wanted one. He was so tired and alone, he didn't think the tributes were lifting his spirits like they once had. He enjoyed the night with them, but in the morning when they left he felt cold and isolated and he just wasn’t sure it was worth it anymore.  
  
Kurt was about to turn away from the window when a young man and woman walked out into the courtyard. Their arms were linked and they talked and laughed with each other. Soon they found their way to a large fountain and sat down on the edge. They were eating nectarines and enjoying the sunshine.  
  
Kurt's heart started to beat faster in his chest. From his postilion at the window he had the perfect view of the young man. Tan almost golden skin, dark, shiny curls, bright eyes and a smile that made Kurt's stomach feel... odd. In a good way, a way Kurt didn't really understand… a light happy feeling he hadn’t experienced in years, maybe longer.  
  
Kurt often saw the young man from the window and around the temple. He had been secretly watching him for months before he heard someone speak his name. "Blaine." Kurt smiled as the name rolled of his tongue. It sounded like music as he whispered it.  
  
Blaine was often in the company of this young woman, she was dark haired as well, but it was straight and glossy and her skin was paler and her eyes a different shade. Kurt thought at first that perhaps they were lovers, a thought that made his stomach feel odd in a  _bad_ way, but soon Kurt saw her with another young man, kissing under a tree.  


Kurt thought that Blaine and this girl must be friends. He hoped there were only friends. Not that it mattered. Blaine worked in the temple's kitchens. He wasn't a perspective tribute, and even if he was it still wouldn't matter. Blaine was human. And the humans loved Kurt as their Filakas, but they never really loved him the way one human loved another. The way he saw couples around the temple love each other, with longing looks, and sweet whispers, and shared laughter. What would it be like to have that with someone? Anyone? Or with a beautiful curly haired man with a smile that made Kurt’s skin warm?  
  
Kurt blinked away the thought and moved from the window. When did love become a part of his thoughts about Blaine? Kurt had given up on the hope of love as soon as he'd been exiled from his home and his people. He wasn't looking for love. Just companionship, and temporary companionship at that.  


Kurt rubbed his head as he walked away from the window, not allowing himself a last glance at the human known as Blaine.  
  
That evening Kurt was occupying himself reading, sitting in a soft velvet chair with a leg over the armrest and feeling relaxed, when a servant came in to serve him his dinner. At first he didn't glance up as they started laying his food and dishes out on a small round table in his room. Eventually though he marked his place in his book and looked up to thank them.  
  
His words were trapped in his throat.  
  
He parted his lips and stared before he finally found his voice.  
  
" _You_ " He said as the servant turned toward him.  
  
Blaine folded his hands in front of him and glanced to the floor, not making eye contact. Then he bowed smoothly from the waist in a well-practiced manner - years ago he’d finally gotten his servants to stop dropping to their knees in a bow when they served him, it just wasn’t practical. "Your dinner, Filakas" He spoke in a rich warm tone.  
  
Kurt would have thought this was something Blaine did every day if it weren't for the slight trembling of his clasped hands and the hitch in his voice.  
  
"You... aren't Wes." Kurt said.  
  
"No, Filakas." Blaine answered. "I hope I do not displease you, and that I set everything up well. Wes is not available this evening and I was told to take his place." Blaine's hands were shaking even more now and his skin looked pale.  
  
"You've done very well!" Kurt assured him quickly getting up in his chair. "I was just surprised." Kurt found himself drawn to the young man, he couldn't help but take a few steps towards him  
  
Blaine was somewhat shorter than Kurt and his face was still trained on the floor. Without a thought Kurt lifted his hand ready to tip Blaine's face up, but stopped himself. Blaine seemed scared and he didn't want to spook him more. "Will you look at me?" Kurt asked in a gentle voice.  
  
Blaine glanced up and, to Kurt's surprise, looked him straight in the eyes. Something humans rarely did with him. And Blaine eyes... they were beautiful. So much more beautiful close up than Kurt had ever imagined. Wide and like liquid gold, framed with dark long lashes.  
  
Kurt's throat felt dry. "Your name is Blaine, correct?"  
  
Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded.  
  
"I've seen you around the temple." Kurt said, and then glanced at the table. "You've prepared everything perfectly. Thank you."  
  
Blaine opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Thank you, Filakas."  
  
Kurt smiled at him and glanced down to Blaine's hands, they were still trembling lightly, though not as much as they had been. "You don't need to be afraid of me."  
  
Blaine bit his lip, his beautiful lush red lip, and lifted his dark eyebrows. "I am not afraid of you, Filakas." He said in a steady voice.  
  
"No?" Kurt allowed himself to reach forward and brush his fingertips lightly over Blaine's hands. "You are shaking."  
  
"I... I was afraid of messing up. I was afraid of not pleasing you. Not afraid of you, never of you, Filakas."  
  
Kurt's heart thudded against his rib cage and his smile grew wider. "Many humans are."  
  
"But they shouldn't be!" Blaine answered quickly. "You have never been anything but good and kind to us. I hate it when people speak of you in fear." Blaine stopped speaking and clamped a hand over his mouth his eyes widening even more. "Sorry." He said behind his hand. "I didn't mean to just..."  
  
Kurt felt tingly all over and a he couldn't help the happy laugh that slipped from his lips at Blaine's outburst. "Don't be sorry. I am glad to know you aren't afraid. I never wanted anyone to fear me."  
  
Blaine slowly lowered his hand to reveal a small smile of his own. "I told my friend Tina that once. She wasn't convinced."  
  
Kurt couldn't believe how much Blaine was speaking to him. No one talked this much to Kurt outside of Wes and a handful of the monks, but even then it wasn't this open and honest.  
  
Kurt also couldn't believe how much he was enjoying Blaine company, so he was disappointed when Blaine looked over at the dinner he laid out and told Kurt he should be going so the Filakas could eat while his food was still warm.  
  
Kurt almost asked him to stay and dine with him, but he stopped himself. He watched Blaine leave and sighed, he should have at least asked. But then again, what human would just sit down and eat with the Filakas? Unless they felt they had too and that was the last thing Kurt wanted. No, Kurt was alone as he always was, but that didn’t stop his mind from playing and replaying his short conversation with Blaine all evening.


	2. The Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for reading and thank you for leaving comments - I'm glad to know people are interested in this fic. I promise it is mostly smut even if we haven't gotten to it yet!
> 
> Let me know what you think I love hearing from you!

**** Blaine knocked on Tina's door and could hardly wait for the "come in" before he burst into the room. He flung himself down next to Tina on the bed. 

"I met him!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, bouncing a little on the mattress. 

Tina laughed, "Huh? Who did you meet?" 

" _ Him. _ I met Him I met the Filakas!" 

"What?" Tina said as her face deadpanned. "You did not."

"I did. It was time to bring him dinner and Wes wasn't there so they were about to give out the duty when I stepped forward and volunteered! I don’t know what got into me, but suddenly I was standing there saying, ‘I’ll do it!’ and they let me!"  
  
Tina’s jaw dropped and she looked at him incredulously before bursting out, "Blaine! This is... amazing. You _met_  the Filakas? I mean... I've lived in the temple nearly my whole life and I've only ever seen him from a distance. I can’t believe… what was he like up close? Is he as handsome as people say? Did he talk to you?"  
  
Blaine flopped down on the bed and couldn't contain the huge grin that spread across his face. "He thanked me for sitting up dinner, he was surprised I wasn't Wes and... Tina! I was right. He said he never wanted people to fear him."

Tina's eyes grew round, "What? How did he end up talking about that?"

Blaine covered his face with his hands as he felt his cheeks heating up. "Um... he was worried he had scared me because... well I must have looked so nervous, but I told him I could never be afraid of him and he said he didn't want people to fear him... and oh my gods..." Blaine sat up and looked Tina in the face. "He is so beautiful... so much more so than from afar. People say he is, but it doesn’t do him justice, he is… just… And he is _kind_ Tina. I mean clearly he is the way he takes care of the land, but in person, he is so gracious and… and...,  " Blaine trailed off not having the right words to describe coming face-to-face with the Filakas.  
  
"Gods, that must have been intimidating, you could barely breathe the few times we've seen just a glance of him around the temple. And did you _really_ tell the Filakas you could never be afraid of him?"  
  
Blaine groaned, "I have no doubt I sounded like an idiot. But he was so sweet and lovely and..." Blaine lifted up his hand and looked at it. "He touched my hand."  
  
"What!?" Tina practically shirked. "You were touched by the Filakas?"  
  
"I mean, it was just a brush of the fingertips... my hands were shaking and..." Blaine's voice started to wobble. "Tina... I... I can't believe this happened."  
  
"Blaine. That is _amazing_. I can't believe it either. People live their whole lives just trying to be in the same space as the Filakas and you talked to him, he touched your hand!" Tina reached for Blaine's hand almost reverently like it had some magic that might rub off on her.  
  
"I'll never get the chance to see him that close ever again, or to talk to him. But at least I have this."  
  
"It's more than most people get," Tina answered.  
  
"He seemed... lonely."  
  
"Oh, Blaine," Tina said and rolled her eyes as she released his hand and settled next to him leaning against the headboard. "You've said that before, but he is the _Filakas,_ he doesn't get lonely."  
  
"You don't know that. All these years living here alone. With no one else like him. It must be lonely. Anyone would be lonely."  
  
"Anyone human, but Blaine the Filakas _isn't_ human. He has a tribute once a year, it seems to me that’s all he needs."  
  
"Then why does he always look so sad every time we've seen him?"  
  
"Only you think he looks sad. Most people think he looks serious and a little... scary."  
  
"He isn't scary." Blaine insisted.  
  
"Yeah, well if he can bless us so easily do you think it would be hard for him to curse us? Maybe he doesn't _want_ to make people afraid, that doesn't mean he isn't fearsome."  
  
Blaine didn't answer her, this is how many of the Filakas devotees thought of him. They loved him and honored him and feared him. And Blaine understood, he wasn't stupid, he knew that the Filakas could easily turn on them and they would have no defense, but he also knew... he didn't know how he knew, but he _knew_ the Filakas was good, he wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
While other followers trusted Filakas Kurt's power, Blaine was determined to have faith in his goodness.

* * *

Kurt smiled as Wes entered his room the next morning, ignoring the odd pang of disappointment he felt that Blaine wasn't back.  
  
"Good Morning, Filakas," Wes said seriously.  
  
"Good Morning, Wes," Kurt said. "You weren't here last night, I hope everything is alright?"  
  
Kurt was surprised to see a rare smile cross Wes' usually controlled face. "My wife gave birth last night, Filakas. I wanted to be there to see my daughter enter the world."  
  
"Wes!" Kurt exclaimed in excitement, wanting to hug Wes, but worried it would only startle him, "That is wonderful! I am so pleased for you. You should bring your daughter to me, I would be happy to bless her for you."  
  
Wes' eyes almost bugged out of his face and Kurt had to turn his laugh into a cough so as to not offend Wes.  
  
"You... would do that for me?" Wes said in awe.  
  
"Of course!" Kurt said, "You have been my loyal servant and friend for years. Once your wife is feeling up to it, you could bring them both."  
  
"Friend?" Wes breathed and then cleared his throat and schooled his face back to its normal businesslike control. "Thank you Filakas, it is more than I would have ever imagined. I will bring them once Anna is well rested."  
  
Kurt smiled a little sadly as Wes returned to his almost cold manner. He knew Wes meant well by it, it was his way of honoring Kurt, but Kurt didn't want to be honored as much as he wanted someone who would let their walls down around him. “You should have taken the whole day off today, Wes. The rest of the week. Longer if you need it, to be with your wife and baby.”  
  
"This morning we have a group of tribute potentials for you to look over," Wes answered. “I didn’t want to be out for the yearly rites. If it pleases you maybe I could take some time off after your yearly tribute?”   
  
“Of course, Wes. All the time you need.” Kurt smiled and then tilted his head, “Wait… you have a group of potentials for me to look over? You've never had me look over potentials before, the tribute is always chosen for me."  
  
"Which we are happy to do again if that is your wish, Filakas." Wes said, "It is just this year you seem... disinterested? A bit? The monks thought maybe picking someone out for yourself might be..." Wes cringed as if he didn't want to say this next part. "Stimulating?"  
  
"The monks think I need to be stimulated?" Kurt said with a smirk placing his hands on his hips. "I seem disinterested? Really? You think they've finally realized I've grown bored of all of this?"  
  
Wes looked worried. "We all only want to please you Filakas, if we aren't doing that we... we need you to tell us what you want."  
  
Kurt sighed, "I know, I know... I didn't mean... I understand that all of you have only ever done as I ask and I am grateful. Maybe choosing someone could be... interesting."  
  
Wes nodded and turned to open the door for Kurt. "Shall we?" He asked.  
  
“Now?”  
  
“We are to bring you someone this evening.”  
  
“Well then, lead on.”   
  
Wes led Kurt downstairs to a small parlor, one side was curtained off and Kurt could hear voices from the other side. A tall middle-aged man with sandy curled hair wearing the reddish-orange cloak of a temple monk waited for them.

"Filakas," He said and bowed deeply his hands clasped in front of him. "I am honored by your presence."

Kurt pasted on a smile. "Thank you, William."

"Wes has told you about the potentials?" William asked looking down and not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Yes."

"The idea pleases you?" The monk asked.

"I... sure. I mean, yes."

William smiled and gestured towards the curtain. "We have the best of this year’s potentials on the other side of this curtain. They do not know you are here or that they are being watched."

Kurt nodded and walked towards the curtain, feeling strange like he was choosing who to have for dinner. The idea made him shiver as he thought if William had been around all those years ago he seemed like one of the monks who would have given Kurt a human sacrifice if he'd asked for it.

Kurt stood by the wall and pulled the curtain back slightly and looked into a room with around fifteen young potentials in it. All of them mingling and talking not aware that their Filakas was watching them. Male, female, some seeming ungendered - all of them beautiful and healthy in the rich silks provided for the potentials who lived and trained in the temple.

Kurt had no idea how to do this, he looked at Wes and motioned him to come close. Wes joined him by the curtain. "How does this usually work? How do pick someone?" Kurt whispered to him as he studied the group, there was a curvy dark skinned girl with a sincerely happy grin that caught his attention.

"l don't" Wes answered, "The monks do."

"Yes, but Wes don't pretend, I know you give them advice and they listen to you. Who knows me better than you do?" Kurt glanced back at the group his eyes falling on a tall slender young man with light hair and green eyes.

"He seems like your type," Wes said seeing who Kurt was looking at.

"I suppose..." Kurt said and then stopped short as a couple of servants entered the room with refreshments.

Kurt couldn't help but swallow deeply as Blaine came forward with a tray and started serving. A smile continually on his beautiful face.

Wes looked at Kurt and then back into the room. "You are smiling, Filakas," Wes said with a little smirk of his own.

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine and looked back at Wes letting the curtain fall closed. "I... yes... well," Kurt said flustered.

"Did someone please you?"

"You can pick as usual," Kurt turned from the curtain, "As it turns out, choosing for myself isn't something I'm interested in."

"Yes, Filakas," Wes said with a slight bow.

Kurt nodded to William on his way out and made his way back to his chambers.

Once he was gone William looked at Wes curiously. "What was that? Did we offend him?"

"No," Wes said. "But we've found our tribute." Wes pulled the curtain back a little as William joined him. Wes pointed to a tan dark haired servant. "Blaine," He said. "I know he is a servant, but trust me on this one, if Blaine is amiable to the proposition, he should be this year’s tribute.”


	3. The Tribute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for leaving comments! I'm so glad to know there is a part of the Klaine fandom still out there reading fic!   
> We are getting to the good stuff soon. :)

Blaine wasn't in a good mood as he finished his work day and went back to his room in the temple. Not that the euphoria of meeting Filakas had worn off, his heart still flip-flopped every time he thought about it, but another emotion besides joy was waging war within him. Blaine knew what it was, even though he refused to admit it to himself. That afternoon he had helped serve refreshments to a group of tribute potentials and it had been torture.

Blaine had often wished that somehow the stars would have aligned differently and he would have been born in the right place, to the right family, to be a tribute potential -- but in all his days of wishing he’d never felt like this. That afternoon as he saw the potentials talking and drinking and enjoying themselves Blaine had, for the first time, felt overcome with jealousy.

These people had a chance to not only meet the Filaka, but to spend a night with him. To get to know him and see him on a level most couldn't even imagine. Blaine had to plaster a smile on his face and just keep moving as unreasonable envy had pumped through his veins. He had no good reason to be angry at the potentials, they were given an opportunity and they were taking it, how could he blame them for that? Still, the thought of any of them  _ with _ the Filalaks... it was making Blaine feel a little crazy.

So Blaine had forgone the invitation of his friends, Tina, Mike, and Sam, to go into the city that night, and chose instead to go back to his room and mope. He knew he was being childish, but he was going to indulge himself nonetheless.

He was surprised when he arrived at his room and people where there waiting for him. A couple monks and some of their servants to be exact. Standing in Blaine's room as if it was a public space.

"Um..." Blaine froze at his doorway and looked at the group in his room. "Hello?"

William, one of the head monks, stepped forward. "Good evening, Blaine." He said with a lofty smile. "I am so glad you are here, I was just about to send someone to find you."

Blaine's heart thudded in his chest. Was he in trouble? What had he done wrong? Did the monks find out he had spoken to the Filakas? Was that something that was punishable? Or did they somehow know Blaine had been dreaming of being the Filakas tribute himself?

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked in a rush. "I didn't mean to... really, I follow the rules and-"

"No no!. Willam laughed and looked at the another monk shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head as if to say, "silly servants, they are so excitable." Blaine didn't really like William.

"You aren't in trouble." William continued. "On the contrary, you have been selected for a great honor. You know this time each year we present the Filakas with his tribute?"

"Yes..." Blaine said slowly as his stomach plummeted. They were going to ask him to be one of the servants who helped prepare the tribute for the Filakas. Which was indeed an honor for any servant, but not an honor Blaine thought he could bare.

"Well," William's smile was huge,  all white teeth, it made him look like an animal about to attack. "We are here to inform you that this year we are doing things a little differently. And you, young man, have been chosen to be the Filakas’ tribute."

Blaine was trying to decide if he could politely turn down the offer to help prepare the tribute or if he should say yes and just do his duty to the best of his ability for the sake of... wait, what?

"What?" Blaine asked. William's statement ringing in his ears. "I... I don't understand what you just... I mean... could you please repeat yourself?"

William smiled at him a little condescendingly. "We have chosen  _ you _ ." He said slowly like he was speaking to a young child. "To be the Filakas' tribute."

"I..." Blaine opened his mouth to say more, but instead found himself staring back and forth between the two monks his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. His knees felt a little weak and he had to lean on the door frame for support. "I'm not a potential." He finally said and then wanted to smack himself. Why would he say anything that may change their minds?

The other monk, a kind looking woman Blaine knew to be called Emma spoke up this time. "And yet, you have been chosen." She said with a smile that looked infinitely more genuine than William's. “And a fine choice I’m sure.”    
  
William gestured towards the pair of servants in the room with them. "These two will prepare you for the Filakas before we present you to him."

Blaine was still in shock, not fully understanding the magnitude of what he was being told, but he looked at the servants, people he knew, this didn’t seem to be a joke -- they really were here to ready him as tribute.  “I…” This couldn't be real. This didn’t happen. There was no way Blaine could be this year’s tribute, still there was no way he was saying no. “I…” He just looked at the servants in the room and back at the monks and nodded.    


"Very good." William said and clapped his hands together, "To your duties!" He ordered and then he and Emma left Blaine's room.

Blaine glanced at his fellow servants as the monks left, thinking they would perhaps shed some light on what was going on or share in his confusion, but instead they were both business like, as if working with a real potential and not someone they served alongside with in the temple.

"Come." A short dark-haired servant, that Blaine knew, but not very well said. "We will take you to the baths."

"Rachel... I.. what is..." Blaine stuttered out, but she made no reply, instead she opened the door and the second servant, a muscular young man Blaine thought was called Jake, lead him out of the room.

They walked in silence to the baths. A large building built over some hot springs that servants were never allowed to actually use. The whole way there Blaine expected someone to come and stop them and tell them a mistake had been made. But nothing happened.

Once they reached the baths Rachel started undressing him, pulling off his tunic as Blaine slipped out of his pants and sandals. Blaine knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed, this is what they did for all tributes, but Blaine still felt a little shy under Rachel and Jake’s impartial gaze as he stepped naked into one of the warm pools. Rachel and Jake followed him in, still wearing the tan toga-like uniforms of a servant. Not unlike the outfit they had just had taken off Blaine.

Wordlessly Jake and Rachel started scrubbing every inch of his body. Even places that made Blaine blush and Jake smirk a little, though he quickly controlled his face again. Rachel was completely professional, and  _ thorough _ , leaving his skin a bright pink from scrubbing it so hard.

They cleaned his fingernails and behind his ears and lathered up his hair. Once he was very clean and rinsed off they lead him out of the bath and sat him on a bench as Jake started trimming his hair and Rachel began rubbing some kind of lotion into the skin of his feet.

"Um... could I maybe put some clothes on for this part?" Blaine asked.

"No." Rachel said matter-of-factly. "This lotion goes all over."

Blaine blushed again.

"Besides, there is no reason to dress you until we put you in the tribute's robe." Rachel said as her hands worked up his shins. 

"Listen friend." Jake spoke up for the first time. "You are going to have to get over this modestly issue fast. You do know what a tribute does, right?"

"I..." Blaine cleared his throat, his heart rate starting to speed up. "Yes. I know." 

Jake laughed. "We just want to make sure you look your best. Be grateful."

"Right." Blaine said a little hoarsely as Rachel’s hands moved upwards.

Eventually Jake finished with his hair and Rachel finished moisturizing his  _ entire  _ body, ending with dabbing a little rose oil behind his ears and on his wrist. Rachel grabbed a pair of dark red underpants and moved to start putting them on Blaine.

"I can do that!" Blaine said quickly, taking the garment and pulling them on. Jake then retrieved a heavy silk golden robe and draped it on Blaine's shoulders, tying it around his waist with a braided belt and clasping it at his neck

"All done." Rachel declared. They walked him over to look in a mirror.

Blaine stared for a moment. He looked mostly like himself, but his skin seemed to almost glow, what was in that lotion Rachel had used? And his hair was shorter and less unruly, though styled still to show some curl. What struck him the most was seeing himself in the tribute's robes. Robes that signified being the designated of the Filakas.  _ This was actually happening.  _ Unless he was having some kind of out-of-body experience, Blaine was this year’s tribute. His heart-rate spiked.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, he hopped this wasn't just a dream that he was going to wake up from at any moment.

"Let's go." Rachel said and they started walking Blaine out of the baths.

They were quiet almost the whole way to the Filakas rooms. Blaine's heart thudding so loud he was sure Rachel and Jake could hear it. His mind growing dizzy as they got closer. They were about to turn the corner and meet the monks outside of the Filakas rooms, Blaine thought he might pass out.

"Whoa, there." Jake said putting a supporting hand around Blaine's arm. They stopped right out of the monks' sight.

"Look, Blaine," Jake said. "I get that this is unexpected and out of your... I don't know, area of expertise? But you need to buck up. This is the Filakas! And this is the one thing he asks for year after year. This is important. Don't screw it up!"

Blaine looked at Jake, his eyes widening and his throat feeling dry.

"Jake! You're not helping." Rachel said. "Blaine, look at me."

Blaine turned to look at Rachel.

"I've seen you around the temple." She said camly. "And know I don't know you well... but you always seemed very... devoted. One of those servants who does a good job, not because it is their job, but because it is for the Filakas. Right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, then this is just another job... I mean... it is  _ not just  _ another job, but it is something you do for the Filakas. Okay? I've helped a few tributes through the years, before and after being with the Filakas, and you have nothing to fear, he never mistreats any of them."

"I'm not afraid of him." Blaine said.

"Well, there you go!" Jake smiled and clapped Blaine on the back.

"I'm afraid of failing him." Blaine added.

Rachel sighed as if she was very put upon. "Blaine, no. Trust the monks, they chose you,  _ of all people _ , for a reason. Just go do your job, you always do a great job, I've been jealous of your work ethic in the past. You won't fail if you just do this for our Filakas, the way you do everything else. Got it?"

"Yes." Blaine said still anxious but actually feeling a little better.

"Good."

Jake and Rachel lead him to the monks who looked him up and down before nodding their approval. They opened the double doors to the Filakas chambers and motioned inside. Blaine walked in as William announced.

"The Filakas’ tribute!"

Then the doors closed behind him and Blaine was left in the Filakas’ chambers.

* * *

Kurt had prepared for his tribute like he did every year, bathing and grooming, and putting on a soft silk robe. Then he had watched as the servants set up plates of fruit and bottles of wine, they made his bed with new linens and set out all the supplies he would need.

Kurt let them. Of course he let them, it was their job, but he found he wasn't excited like he usually was each year.

Now he was waiting alone in his rooms for the monks to bring him his tribute. He felt listless and a little bored. He almost wished he called everything off this year. Maybe he didn’t have to go through with it.  Or what if he just talked to the tribute this year? Would they want to talk? Would they actually treat Kurt like a person? Would they be disappointed the Filakas didn’t bed them?   
  
He heard the doors open and William's voice ring out.

"The Filakas’ tribute!"

The doors closed again and Kurt sighed as he turned around. Expecting perhaps the tall young man with the green eyes, or the curvy dark skinned woman with curly hair. Instead, what stood before him was something out of Kurt's wildest dreams.

Blaine was there, hair a little shorter and more tame. Skin scrubbed and looking even more golden than ever, almost matching the rich gold robe he wore. Blaine was looking down at the ground, his hands clasped in front of him, a deep blush growing on his cheeks and neck.

" _ Blaine _ ?" Kurt called  in a whisper his stomach flipping over in shock. When Blaine didn't move or answer Kurt repeated himself with a little more confidence. "Blaine?"

Blaine seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in and quickly bowed. "Filakas." He said in a hushed voice. "I... I am here to..." His words stumbled off, as if he didn't know what to say.

Kurt smiled. Usually at this point his tribute was rattling off their memorized lines about being honored to be chosen and their hopes of pleasing their Filakas. Kurt wondered if Blaine had even ever heard the speech before.

"Blaine." Kurt said again and walked towards him, his skin almost buzzing with excitement, but first he had to make sure this wasn't some kind of... mistake. "Are you my tribute?" Kurt asked, his heart in his throat.

"Yes, Filakas," Blaine answered so soft Kurt could hardly hear him.

Kurt lifted his hand and tipped Blaine's chin up the way he had wanted to when Blaine had served him dinner the day before. Kurt then moved his hand to cup Blaine cheek as he looked him in the eyes. Blaine looked steadily back.

" _ You _ are my tribute?" Kurt calmly asked again to clarify, even as his heart wanted to burst from his chest.

Blaine's face seemed to suddenly drain of color and he took a tiny step backwards. "I... I don't please you do I? I knew... I knew this was a mistake." Blaine said. "I... am so so sorry Filakas I didn't mean..."

Blaine’s whole body was trembling as he tripped over his words. Kurt realized that his question could have been taken as disapproval and kicked himself for his oversight.

"No! No Blaine! Wait." Kurt said stepping forward again and placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "You... please me very much. I... In fact Blaine,” Kurt suddenly felt almost shy. "You being my tribute is so much better than I could have ever hoped for."

Blaine's eyes widened as the color returned full force to his face. "Really?" He asked in awe.

Kurt moved his hands to claps behind Blaine's neck as he scooted even closer. "Really." He said with a smile. He closed his eye for a moment bracing himself for this next question, fearful of the answer. "Blaine, it is very important you are honest with me here." He said opening his eyes again.

"Of course, Filakas." Blaine said his forehead scrunching in confusion.

"Did the monks, or anyone, ask you if you  _ wanted  _ to do this?" Kurt bit his lip and looked Blaine in the eyes again waiting for an answer.

Blaine looked puzzled for a moment, tilting his head adorably to the side before answering. "No Filakas, no one asked."

Kurt's heart dropped fifty feet straight through the ground. "Oh." He glanced down not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Filakas." Blaine whispered the title reverently. " _ You _ could ask me."

Kurt's eyes fluttered up to Blaine's face again and he realized Blaine had moved in closer, his face just inches away from Kurt's.

"Oh." Kurt repeated and then licked his lips nervously, noticing Blaine's eyes following the movement. "Blaine, do you want to be my tribute? Before you answer please know that there are no consequence for saying you don't. No repercussions, or anger, or anything bad. You can walk out that door and it would be fine."

Kurt's arms were still looped around Blaine's neck and Blaine moved so his hands were resting on Kurt's hips.

"I have never wanted anything more than I want to be your tribute." Blaine answered.

Kurt's heart fluttered like it had wings as a huge smile spread across his face. "Good." Kurt said relieved. "I am so glad."

He stepped back a little and let his hands fall. Moments ago he was wondering if he really had to go through with this tradition, now all he wanted to do was get that damn robe off of Blaine and pull him to the bed, but he was afraid of scaring him.    
  
“I don’t want to… I mean you know what happens here tonight. I don’t usually… there aren’t many formalities usually before…” And what was wrong with Kurt? He was stumbling over his words like a blushing virgin.    
  
Blaine smiled, his cheeks rosy and his eyes dancing as he unlopped the belt around his waist and then reached up and unclasped his robe, letting the heavy garment fall to the floor.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt with nothing on but a pair of tight red undergarments. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he was  _ beautiful _ . His chest and arms more muscular than his servants’ uniform ever let on, his abs solid and dusted with dark hair that grew thicker near the waistband of his undergarment, his legs toned and strong. 

Kurt cleared his throat and then started pulling  his pure white silk robe off of his body, wearing nothing underneath, suddenly feeling very eager. He turned around as the fabric came off, walking to the bed and climbing onto it. He laid down on his stomach, propping himself up on his folded arms. He looked up at Blaine who had gone a little pale again and was staring at him transfixed.

Kurt smiled and crooked a finger towards Blaine motioning him to come forward. Blaine walked to the bed and stopped right in front of it. Blaine grabbed on to one of the bed post as if to steady himself and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck shyly.

Kurt couldn't help but smile even more, his cheeks almost hurting from the strength of it. He tried to school his expression and look at least a little seductive.  
  
"Come here." Kurt breathed.   
  
Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before his lips tipped in a smile and he moved towards Kurt. 


	4. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order some smut?  
> I hope so because this is a healthy serving of it. 
> 
> Remember, comments make me smile!

Blaine watched in a daze as the Filakas turned from him, letting his robe slide smoothly down his body revealing pale, luminous skin as it dropped. Blaine was treated to the sight of Filakas' wide strong shoulders, tapering down to his waist and his... oh gods, Blaine was staring at the Filakas'  _ perfect ass _ .

The Filakas climbed onto the bed, laid on his stomach, and looked up at Blaine with a smile on his lovely pink lips and  then crooked a finger at him.

Blaine's body seemed to move on it's own accord. Closer to the bed where he had to hold on to the bed post or just fall over. The Filakas was gorgeous, smooth creamy skin, sculpted yet lean muscles, and his flirty smile -- directed at Blaine -- and then his eyes, crystal blue and staring at him.

Blaine didn't realized he had frozen by the foot of the bed until the Filakas whispered, "Come here:"

Blaine swallowed and then nodded slowly before he crawled up on the bed and sat tentatively on his knees in front of the Filakas, not sure what he should do, and a little afraid if he moved he would break the spell that allowed him to be here. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the high bell like laugh of the Filakas.

"Blaine," He said with laughter in his voice as he lifted himself up to sit on his knees and faced him.

Blaine deliberately didn't look down to Filakas' lap, knowing the Filakas didn't have an inch of clothes on and feeling himself already starting to blush.

"Blaine," He repeated and scooted towards Blaine, lifting himself up on his knees and cupping the back of Blaine’s neck drawing Blaine to him so close he could feel the warmth of the Filakas chest against his own. The Filakas smoothed his fingers over the nape of Blaine’s neck sending a chill down his whole body and then leaned forward resting their foreheads together.

"You have nothing to be worried about." The Filakas said, his breath soft and warm on Blaine's skin. “I would never hurt you.”    
  
“I know,” Blaine breathed.   
  
The Falakas smiled and then then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's lips. Blaine sucked in a quick breath of surprise, his whole body freezing.

The Filakas was kissing him, kissing  _ him _ . And  _ oh gods _ did it feel good. Blaine felt like he was melting in the Filakas' embrace as he brought his other arm around Blaine's back and held him close. The Filakas moved his mouth and hummed into the kiss a little before he parted his lips and lightly drew Blaine's bottom lip between his own and sucked on it gently.

Blaine let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper as electricity seemed to buzz through his whole body, starting where Filakas lips were connected to his own. Too soon the Filakas pulled back, looking Blaine in the eyes with a worried expression.

Blaine didn't want the kiss to end, but he remained still as the Filakas studied his face, his fingers softly smoothing against the back of his neck playing with his curls.

"Didn't you... like that?" The Filakas asked in a small voice. He was still so close they were sharing body heat and Blaine could only nod in response.

"Please, Blaine." The Filakas pleaded, his eyes boring into Blaine's very soul. "Please, I need... I need you to talk to me. I need to know what you want and if what I'm doing is okay and..."

That broke Blaine out of his stupor. "Okay?" Blaine asked. "That... that was... that had to be the best kiss in the history of kisses."

The worry in the Filakas face cleared instantly as he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh thank goodness, Blaine." He said and pressed a quick peck to his lips before pulling back again. "But you know, I might have a better idea if you are enjoying things if you... you know, participated."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh." He said and tried to smile. "It just that  _ you're the Filakas  _ and I... I'm just out of my depth here."

The Filakas nodded and bit his lip and something deep inside of Blaine wanted to lean forward and bite it too.

"Well..." The Filakas said thinking out loud. "What if I wasn't the Filakas? What if I was just Kurt?"

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Hello Blaine." The Filakas said. "My name is Kurt."

Blaine smiled, feeling giddy. Was the Filakas really inviting him to use his real name? No one did that. “It is lovely to meet you." Blaine said his lips tipping up in a smile and his voice only a little shaky. 

Kurt laughed that bell like laugh again and Blaine couldn't hold back anymore, without letting himself over-think it, he surged forward and planted his lips against  _ Kurt's _ . Losing his balance in the process and causing both of them to topple over.

Kurt was laying on his back on the bed as Blaine hovered over him, kissing him as Kurt parted his lips and Blaine took it as the invitation it was and deepened the kiss. Blaine's hand traveled to the side of Kurt's face as Kurt continued to cling to Blaine's back. They kept kissing and moaning into one another's mouths.

Kurt adjusted his position beneath Blaine, spreading his legs and allowing Blaine the lay between them. But still Blaine kept some room between their bodies by holding himself up on his forearms as his wet lips slid against Kurt's.

When they finally broke apart for breath they were both panting. Kurt's cheeks were rosy and his eyes sparkled.

"Wow." He said and giggled, turning his head into the pillow and covering his blushing face with a hand. He looked so much like a beautiful, blushing schoolboy and not anything like the fearsome, serious Filakas people thought he was.

Blaine's stomach swooped and he buried his face in Kurt's exposed neck kissing it and moving down to Kurt's shoulder and then around sucking on his collarbone, leaving a mark there. He wasn’t sure if this was what he was meant to do. He had no training. Was he supposed to to let the Fila- let  _ Kurt  _ take the lead? Kurt really didn’t seem to mind though and Blaine’s belly was burning with the need to taste Kurt all over.

Kurt groaned beneath him and breathed his name. " _ Blaine _ " as he grabbed Blaine by the back of his head and maneuvered him back up to his mouth. Kurt's other hand moved down Blaine's back making goosebumps raise on his skin until he reached the undergarment Blaine was still wearing. Kurt's hand slipped under it and gently pushed down on Blaine ass causing Blaine to lower his hips until he could feel Kurt under him.

Blaine's mind grew dizzy as he broke their kiss, feeling Kurt's hard erection brush up against him. Blaine was equally hard and a heated moan slipped from his lips at the feel of their erections sliding together.

"Please" Kurt panted. "Please Blaine, please."

Blaine didn't know what Kurt was asking for, but he knew no matter what it was he answer would be yes. "Anything, whatever you want Filakas." He said.

"Please, may I take them off?" Kurt panted.

Blaine quickly nodded, "Yes."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's ass a little, eliciting another groan from him before his hands made quick work of sliding Blaine's undergarment down the curve of his ass, they both moved and wiggled a little until the garment was at Blaine's ankles and Blaine quickly kicked it off.

They were both sitting up again and facing each other. Blaine was naked now and instinctively put his hands in his lap to cover himself. Kurt's eyes were wide as they trailed down Blaine's body and landed on his hands, Kurt reached out his own to gently move them away, glancing at Blaine for permission as he did. Blaine of course let him. Soon Blaine was completely exposed and Kurt was just looking at him, a flush high on his cheeks and his eyes almost glassy.

"Blaine... you are so beautiful."

Blaine let out a nervous laugh. "The Filakas can't think  _ I'm _ beautiful."

"I'm Kurt." He answered. "And you  _ are _ beautiful." With that he crawled up into Blaine's lap, his knees parted as their naked erections brushed against each other. Blaine shuttered pleasantly as he glance down. Kurt's cock was long and rosy and hard and Blaine just wanted to touch it and taste it. But that was a thought for latter Blaine realized. All thoughts fled his mind as Kurt rolled his hips.

"Oh gods." Blaine groaned as their erections slid together, sending sparks throughout Blaine's body. "Oh fuck, oh gods!"

Kurt arms were looped around Blaine's neck and Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face as he kissed him.

Kurt kissed him back and kept rocking his body so that their cocks continued to slide against each other. Blaine's breath was becoming irregular and his kisses sloppy when Kurt pulled back. Blaine whimpered in protest and tried to follow Kurt's lips, but then he realized Kurt was speaking.

"I want you." Kurt said through heavy breaths.

"You have me." Blaine answered immediately.

Kurt smiled brightly as shook his head. "I mean, Blaine, I want you... I want you inside me."

Blaine blinked a few times as the words sunk in. It wasn’t what he expected. 

"Is that... alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine answered barely above a whisper. "Whatever you want. Anything." He repeated. 

Kurt's smile stretched as he climbed off of Blaine's lap. Blaine immediately missed the contact and warmth.

Kurt moved to the side of the bed and grabbed something off of the nightstand. He came back to Blaine with a small glass bottle of oil in his hand. "Would you..." Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Would you?" he asked and handed Blaine the oil.

Blaine's cock was still hard and wanting and the very thought of what Kurt was asking him to do almost made him come right then and there. But then worry flooded Blaine. "I've never actually done that for someone else." Blaine admitted and couldn't look Kurt in the eye.

There was a moment of silence before Kurt lifted Blaine's face up to his own. "Are you a virgin?" Kurt asked simply.

It wasn't as if the Filakas had never had a virgin tribute, Blaine knew that, but he also knew that most of the time the tributes were experienced. Trained even. Over the years the monks had decided that a virgin tribute sounded good in theory, but someone with at least a little experience was probably more fun. And Blaine wasn’t a virgin… exactly, but there were many things he’d never done and penetration - either way - was one of those things. 

Blaine’s stomach tightened, What if Kurt didn't want to spend his one night he had with someone all year, teaching Blaine what to do? But Blaine knew there was no sense in lying to him.

"No, not a virgin...to some things" Blaine said. "I am... I mean I've done  _ things _ with guys... but not that."

"Do you want to?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, with you? Very much so."

Kurt eyes sparkled as he smiled. "I'll tell you what to do."

With that Kurt moved to Blaine's side and spread out next to him, laying on his stomach, grabbing a pillow for under his hips and and leaning his head against his folded arms. He looked up with his clear blue eyes. "Okay, spread some of the oil on your fingers, warm it up a little first."

Right. Blaine could do this. It wasn't like he didn't know how this worked, he understood the basics.  He could do this. He dribbled some of the oil on his fingers before replacing the cork and setting it aside. He smoothed the liquid a little, warming it before he moved down the bed to have better access to Kurt.

"I can do it myself it you want me to." Kurt said, watching Blaine.

Blaine paused. The thought of watching Kurt  _ open himself up _ was almost overwhelming, but no, Kurt actually wanted Blaine to do it and Blaine wasn't going to give up this chance.

Blaine answered by bringing his unoiled hand to Kurt's ass and massaging his ass cheeks a little. Kurt moaned and arched his hips into the touch. Blaine took a deep breath and parted Kurt's cheeks with one hand as he brought a finger down to circle Kurt's pink, puckered hole. Kurt gasped at the contact and stilled as Blaine slowly worked a finger into his entrance.

Kurt cried out as Blaine moved his finger deeper. "To fast?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Is it too much?"

"No... no. Good. It's good." Kurt panted. "Move, please."

Blaine smiled and moved his finger pumping in and out a little and enjoying Kurt squirming and moaning beneath him. The sight of him and the tight squeeze around Blaine’s finger was making Blaine’s cock ache, but he took a few deep breaths and focused on what needed to be done. He didn’t want this to be over before it even started. After a little while Blaine added a second finger and things seemed to progress quickly from there.

Kurt arched up driving Blaine's fingers deeper into him as his groaned and panted. "More. More Blaine! Please!" He begged.

Blaine continued with just the two fingers, moving and pumping until Kurt was a mess. He breathing was heavy and his skin flushed, a fine layer of sweat on his heated skin.

"For the love of the gods, Blaine!" Kurt blubbered. " _ Please _ "

Blaine laughed, a little amazed that he could have this effect on the Filakas before he added a third finger and continued to stretch Kurt open. Once his three fingers were moving with some ease he leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Ready?"

Kurt turned his head, which had been buried in his arms, and looked at Blaine with wide, glassy eyes and a soft small. "Yes," He breathed.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and Kurt whimpered a little. Blaine didn't want to leave him waiting so he quickly grasped the bottle of oil and a towel wiping his hand and then pouring some more oil out. He quickly started to lube up his still hard cock. Groaning at the sensation and realizing that Kurt was watching his every move. Kurt's eyes on him made his cock twitch and Blaine had to remove his hand or he was going to come.

Blaine shifted back behind Kurt, as Kurt moved his knees under himself, lifting his ass and spreading his legs so that Blaine could kneel between them. Blaine positioned himself by placing his hands gently on Kurt's hips, his hands were trembling, his mind still playing catch up to his actions. This was actually happening.  Blaine moved one hand down to his own erection and started lining it up with Kurt's slick open hole.

"Wait." Kurt said and Blaine froze. Kurt leaned forward and grabbed another one of the pillows from the bed and slid it under his hips so he could stretch his leg back out. "Okay." Kurt said. "Please Blaine."

Blaine didn't need anything else, he slowly started moving into Kurt. One hand on Kurt's hip to steady himself as he slid his hard cock into Kurt's ready entrance. Kurt moaned beneath him as his hands clenched the silk sheets of the bed.

"Too much?" Blaine asked, so scared of doing this wrong.

"More Blaine!" Kurt practically shouted.

Blaine pushed in further whining at the hot, tight heat of Kurt. He kept going, slow and easy until he was buried in Kurt, his balls pressed snugly against Kurt's ass. Blaine was panting and trembling a little, making himself stay still and willing himself not to come yet. This was bliss. He never done this with anyone before and here he was with the most beautiful person Blaine had ever laid eyes on,   _ the Filakas himself.  _ Blaine felt wanted and strong and oh so needy. 

Kurt waited a short moment adjusting to Blaine inside of him before he mewled out in a high voice. "Move, you can move."

Blaine quickly complied, rolling his hips, pulling his cock out some before thrusting back in. His plan was to keep things slow and easy, he had never done this before and he was so afraid of hurting Kurt. But soon the noises Kurt was making and the feel of Kurt all around him was more than he could handle.

He held tight onto Kurt's hip with one hand and braced himself against the mattress with the other as he leaned over Kurt’s body and started thrusting into him harder, each time Kurt would rock forward as he continued to cling to the bed-sheets. Kurt was moving his ass up and down to meet every one of Blaine's thrust and make sure he was buried deep in his heat. Blaine was groaning and making other obscene noises as he cherished every whimper and moan the came from the absolutely gorgeous man under him.

Blaine felt heat start to pool in his stomach and the base of his spine, his cock was twitching inside of Kurt and he knew he was almost there, but he wanted to hold off a little longer, if he could, for Kurt.

He thrust a few more times, and he knew he was hitting just the right spot inside of Kurt because Kurt's cries grew louder and Blaine though he might rip the sheets to shreds. Kurt was panting and keening, his pale skin flushed pink as sweat rolled down his back. Blaine tightened his hold and moaned as Kurt clenched around him.

Soon Kurt was crying out a long string of words in a language Blaine didn't know. Kurt was coming, his whole body quivering with the force of it. Somewhere between the foreign words Blaine heard his own name shouted and that was all it took before Blaine was thrusting forward once more and coming deep inside of Kurt.

The orgasm rocked through him, to his very core, his mouth fell open as he shouted, his fingers and toes buzzing. It washed over him in spikes of pleasure and once it had made is way through him, left him feeling whole and boneless and happy. He slumped forward, his body covering Kurt's. Kurt laid still beneath him, breathing heavily as Blaine rested a cheek against Kurt's back.

Kurt reached back and grabbed one of Blaine's hands, slotting their fingers together. Kurt held on tight, even though Blaine knew the angle had to be awkward for him. After a while Blaine's cock began to grown uncomfortable, too sensitive to stay inside of Kurt any longer, though if Blaine could he’d stay like this forever. He needed to move though, he was afraid he was crushing Kurt, who was too blissed out to say anything about it.

He untangled their hands, to which Kurt let a out a little moan of protest, and lifted himself up, sliding out of Kurt with a whimper as he rolled over and attached himself to Kurt's side. Kurt's cheek was resting on the bed as he looked at Blaine for a moment, his face glowing and a soft smile on his lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, who rolled to his side, and drew him close. They laid silent for a moment chest to chest, legs and fingers tangled together before Blaine spoke.

"Was that... I mean... I know you've had others and I don't expect... but was it good? At least?"

Kurt face broke out in a wide grin that gave Blaine the same warm feeling the sun did when it burst through a patch of clouds.

"Good? Blaine, that was  _ amazing _ . I promise you."

Blaine's smiled in return.

"How was your first time doing… that?" Kurt asked, obviously trying to sound nonchalant, but coming off a little nervous.

Blaine moaned and leaned his forehead against Kurt's  _ "Oh. My. Gods."  _

Kurt laughed and snuggled in closer. "Well, catch your breath Blaine, because that was just round one."   
  
Blaine let himself melt against Kurt as Kurt brought their lips together for a kiss. Never in his wildest imagination had Baline ever thought he’d experience anything like this, and as he kissed Kurt back he knew he was going to make the most of it while he could. 


	5. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the good stuff ;)

Blaine was curled up next to Kurt, still breathing hard as his lips moved against Kurt’s before pulling back with a happy laugh. “That was round one?" Blaine said still grinning ear to ear. "I like the sound of that."

Kurt bit his lip and got up smoothly from the bed. "Wait there." He told Blaine before grabbing a couple of cloths the servants had left out for him. He dipped one in a bowl of water set out for this very purpose and then a couple of fingers  in the water, warming it with his abilities. He turned back to the bed took in Blaine’s reclining figure. He was breathtaking, golden skin, and relaxed muscles as he watched Kurt with eager eyes. Kurt wiped himself down on the way and then scooted up to Blaine gently using a second warm cloth to clean Blaine up as well. Blaine sighed and his eyes fluttered closed as he smiled. 

Kurt tossed the towels to the side scooted in closer and softly traced his fingers down the side of Blaine face. "You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." 

Blaine’s eyes opened and his face immediately flushed bright red and he glanced away from Kurt's gaze, embarrassed. Here they were still panting from the  _ incredible _ sex they had just had, their naked bodies pressed close to one another, but a compliment could still make Blaine blush. It made Kurt want to keep complimenting him to see his rosy cheeks and the red flush that reached his ears. He was so charming. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and pulled him in. He gently kissed his lips and whispered into them, "Hasn't anyone ever told you about your smile Blaine?" He nuzzled their noses together. "Because someone should have, there should be songs written about it."

Blaine laughed again, his face still burning with a blush. "You don't have to say those things just to make me feel good." Blaine said looking back up at Kurt. 

"I'm not." Kurt kissed him again. Kurt was going to pull back from the kiss and try to convince Blaine of the song-worthiness of his smile, but Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his warm hands and kept him close, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into Kurt's willing mouth. 

Anything Kurt was about to say fled his mind with the taste of Blaine on his lips, he moaned into the kiss and let his hands roam down Blaine's firm back, kneading his way down until he reached Blaine’s round, full ass. He squeezed his cheeks and pulled him in closer until he could feel Blaine against him. 

Blaine gasped a little and Kurt took the opportunity to move his lips down to Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking there and enjoying the sound of Blaine gasping and groaning.

Kurt rolled them over so that Blaine was under him as he continued to move his mouth down Blaine's body, licking over his hard clavicle and down his rib cage as Blaine whimpered and bucked a little under him. 

Kurt got down to Blaine's cock which was half-hard again and looked up to see Blaine's reaction. Blaine was staring down at him with dark, hooded eyes, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Kurt smirked a little and then went to work on Blaine's cock, licking up the side of it and over the tip.

"Gods! Oh Fuck!" Blaine shouted and jerked up. Kurt moved off of his cock in time not to be impaled and then laid an arm across Blaine's hips to keep him from bucking again.

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine said quickly. "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." Kurt assured him. "I've got you."

"I should... I could..." Blaine rambled and Kurt waited to see what he was trying to say. "I should be... doing that... for you. T-that's why I'm here."

Kurt furrowed his bow and sat up on his knees to look at Blaine. "That's why your here?" he asked. 

Blaine had closed his eyes as he steadied his breath, rubbing a hand down his face. "Yeah... you know... um... as your tribute. To, um, make you feel good?"

Kurt’s heart tightened in his chest and shook his head. "Blaine." He said and waited until Blaine opened his eyes and looked at him. "What if what I want is to make  _ you _ feel good?"

Blaine's face had grown serious, but the edges of his lips tipped up in a smile at that. "Then who I am to stop you?" He said cheekily with a little wink. 

Gods, if Kurt had thought an embarrassed, blushing Blaine was attractive he had no idea how hot a cocky, flirty Blaine could be. 

Kurt just smiled and lifted an eyebrow before settling back down between Blaine's legs. Ignoring his own hardening cock for the time being, he placed his forearm back across Blaine's hips and took Blaine into his mouth. He twisted his tongue around Blaine's cock, licking and twirling a while before he started bobbing his head up and down. 

Blaine instinctively spread his legs out a little wider before he started to dig his heels into the bed, he let out an uncontrolled shout as Kurt continued to take him in deeper. Kurt was loving the feel of Blaine's heavy cock on his tongue, and enjoying Blaine as he kicked his legs and moaned and whined. 

Kurt knew he was almost there before Blaine shouted out. "I'm... Oh gods! I'm going to come!" 

Kurt just hummed around Blaine's cock and stayed there as Blaine came in his mouth. Kurt swallowed it down smoothly as Blaine keened and quivered, waiting until Blaine was finished and laying almost still on the bed before pulling off. 

Kurt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat up again and just took a moment to watch Blaine. He was splayed out on the bed, tan body lose, with his arms flung out over his head, his chest rising and falling, and an almost goofy smile on his lips. 

He looked perfect. 

The humans called Kurt a god, but as he stared at Blaine's broad chest and narrow waist, and his gorgeous cock, still slick from where Kurt's mouth had been, he couldn't help think that it was Blaine who looked god-like. 

Kurt leaned down and placed a quick kiss to Blaine lips and he hummed in response. Kurt then got up from the bed and walked to back to the bowl of water and cloths. He started to clean himself up, not just the come of of him like before, but trying to tidy up -- he wanted to be a little fresher for whatever they would do next. 

He turned to see Blaine sitting up and watching him. Legs hanging over the bed and eyes fixed on every move Kurt made. 

"I know people must tell you this all the time." Blaine said. "But you have a truly remarkable ass."

Kurt choked out a surprised laugh, that wasn't at all what he expected Blaine to say. "Blaine! No... I don't think anyone has ever told me that exactly."

"Hmmm." Blaine said getting up from the bed. "Maybe I should have told you how gorgeous you are. Or how your eyes are so beautiful and  mesmerizing I could get lost in them. Or how every time I've ever seen you around the temple my breath would catch just from how lovely you are."

Blaine had made his way to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him from behind nestling his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Or maybe I should have told you that you smell like lavender, and sugar and I just want to take every part of you in." 

Kurt gulped, not able to form a reply as Blaine's hands move over his hips to his hard cock and slowly started pumping it. Kurt's knees grew a little weak and he slumped back into Blaine's embrace dropping the cloth to the ground. Blaine started kissing his shoulders as he moved him towards the wall. Soon he had Kurt turned around, so his back was pressed against the wall and Blaine dropped to his knees to kneel in-front of him. 

Blaine circled a gentle fist around the base of Kurt's cock as he slid the tip of it between his lips. He started to suck and lick at the head and Kurt just moaned and sagged against the wall, head tilted back and eyes closed. 

"Blaine. Oh, oh gods  _ Blaine _ ." Kurt curled his fingers into Blaine's hair, as Blaine continued to lick up and down Kurt's cock, under it and up over the slit, were Kurt knew precum was gathered. 

Blaine chuckled a little and the vibrations sent shock waves through Kurt's system. He groaned and tightened the hold he had on the back of Blaine's head, careful not to force him down deeper, but just hanging on to Blaine as an anchor. 

Blaine started twisting his fist a little as he took Kurt in and Kurt knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Blaine... you don't have to... I'm going too..." Kurt couldn't complete a full thought as his orgasm tightened in his stomach. He hoped Blaine understood what he was saying. 

Blaine pulled off for a moment with a slick  _ pop _ making Kurt whimper. 

"Its okay" Blaine said. "Don't hold back." And with that he released the base of Kurt's cock and took Kurt in deeply, the heat and moisture of Blaine's mouth surrounding his trembling cock. This,  _ this  _ Blaine had to have done before, he seemed well practised.  

Blaine moved his head up and down and few times and soon Kurt was pressed flat against the wall, standing on his toes as the heat of his orgasm burst through him. He came hard and fast down Blaine's throat, Blaine continued to suck and swallow. 

Kurt knew he was shouting, but couldn't make himself stop as Blaine worked him through his orgasm. 

Once Kurt was spent Blaine pulled off and worked his way up Kurt's body, lips leaving a hot trail across Kurt's over sensitive  skin. He got to Kurt's nipples and started licking and nipping one of them playfully. Kurt's head started to swim as his cock quickly began to get hard again, it was too soon, but at the same time it was so good.  

" _ Ohmygodsbliainedonotstopdoingthat _ !" Kurt shouted as Blaine gently bit and tugged at a nipple. 

Blaine let go though and laughed. "What?"

"Don't- don't stop, that was... please, no one has ever done that before..." Kurt panted, palms pressed flat against the wall. He watched Blaine from half closed eyes as Blaine's own eyes widened in surprise.

"How has no one ever done that before?" 

"I..." Kurt swallowed and pushed out a breath. "I don't know. Mostly people just do what I ask... and I guess I've never thought to ask for that before."

Blaine was quite for a long moment his eyes narrowing as he took in what Kurt had just said. Then his eyebrows shot up in realization. 

"You usually tell people what to do? Oh god! I'm doing everything wrong aren't I?" Blaine hands had found their way to Kurt's waist, but they let go now as he backed up. 

Kurt had to catch himself, not realizing how much he'd been leaning on Blaine's support.

"No no no!" Kurt said quickly.    
  
“I knew I was going to do this wrong!” Blaine looked terrified, “I can’t believe, they should have never let me…   
  
“Blaine no!” Kurt rushed forward and grabbed both of Blaine's hands. "This is different than any other time I've been with a tribute. It is better, Blaine this is so much better." 

Blaine’s worried expression slowly melted into a soft smile as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You're sure?" He said in a low sultry voice that made Kurt shiver. 

Kurt nodded quickly, "Yes. If I didn’t like how things were going I would tell you. As I hope you would tell me.”    
  
Blaine smiled wider and nodded.    
  
“Now… you could… I mean do that thing you did before?"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, he moved quickly back into Kurt's space, pressing him against the wall again, hands moving from Kurt’s grasp to anchor firm on Kurt's waist again as he started to curl his tongue around Kurt's other nipple. Kurt let out a long whine that made Blaine chuckle. 

It took only moments for Kurt to be hard again, he reached down to feel Blaine's cock to find him hard as well. That was one thing Kurt knew was different about having sex with "The Filakas" erections came faster than normal. 

He'd never had any complaints. 

Kurt was just about to ask Blaine for more when Blaine stepped away again. Kurt whined like a needy child. 

Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to the bed and grabbed the bottle of oil they used earlier. He rushed towards Kurt, his erection bobbing on the way as he coated his fingers and then his cock with oil before setting the bottle down near the bowl of water. Soon he was back to Kurt, kissing him as he moved a hand behind Kurt's back.

"Gods yes, Blaine!" Kurt cried as Blaine fingers started pressing into Kurt's entrance. 

Blaine moved his mouth to suck on Kurt's neck as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back burying one of his hands in the thick curls at the nape of his neck. 

Blaine withdrew his fingers from Kurt's ass moving his mouth up to Kurt's mouth to swallow his cries. They kissed each other passionately, lips tugging at each other and teeth clashing. Kurt felt warm all over and like he couldn't get close enough to Blaine. He hitched up a leg as Blaine pressed him firmly back against the wall. Blaine quickly grabbed onto Kurt's strong thigh holding his leg in place and kissing him harder. 

Kurt was flat against the wall when Blaine guided his hard cock to Kurt's entrance, he thrust partially in before grabbing for Kurt's other thigh. He hoisted Kurt up with surprising strength, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and trembled as he felt Blaine's erection sliding deeper into him. 

Kurt tilted his head back against the wall and shouted as Blaine filled him and pressed up against  _ just _ the right spot inside. 

" _ Blaine _ ." Kurt panted out, not having anything to say but his name.

Blaine tightened his grip as he rolled his hips, fucking Kurt up against the wall. Kurt clung to Blaine's back as heat and pleasure sparked through him. Nothing he had ever done before felt like being with Blaine. 

Blaine continued to move, thrusting up into Kurt and making him ride up the wall a little with each movement. Blaine was panting and grunting with the effort. His eyes tightly shut while he bit his bottom lip. 

Kurt was lost for a moment just staring at him, until one perfect thrust of Blaine' hips drove Blaine's cock deep into Kurt making him dig his nails into Blaine's back and almost double over towards him as the fire pooling at his spine bubbled over and Kurt started to come. 

"OH GODS BLAINE!" Kurt shouted and painted Blaine's abdomen with warm cum as he clutched Blaine and rode out his orgasm. 

Blaine followed soon, gasping almost silently and leaning his forehead heavily against Kurt's as Kurt felt the warm, pleasant feel of Blaine cumming inside him. 

They both clung to each other for a moment as they came down from their respective climaxes. Neither having the energy to speak. Slowly Kurt unwrapped his legs from around Blaine's waist as Blaine slipped out of him and set him down. Neither of them stayed standing long. Kurt slid down the wall to to floor and Blaine followed him down, keeping his arms around him. 

After a long moment of just enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss Kurt realized that he and Blaine were huddled together on the floor against the wall, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder and his warm breath puffing against Kurt's neck. 

"Blaine?" Kurt finally spoke up, his voice a little horse. 

"Mmmm." Blaine responded and kissed Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed and held Blaine closer to him. There was so much he wanted to say,  _ Thank you _ , or  _ You are amazing _ , or  _ I never felt this way about anyone _ , but none of it seemed enough so he just held on to Blaine and enjoyed his closeness.


	6. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sexy times before we move to the morning after. I hope you like it, if you do please feel free to drop me a comment!

Blaine didn't know how long they would have stayed tangled together against the wall if his stomach hadn't started growling. He was somewhere between awake and asleep, blissfully content in Kurt's arms when it rumbled and then rumbled louder.

Kurt must have heard it because he let out a laugh. "Are you hungry, Blaine?" His voice high, happy, and musical.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blaine said lifting his face from Kurt's neck where it had been resting. He yawned and looked up into Kurt's crystal blue eyes, feeling something warm and giddy pull on his heart.

"Mmmhmm." Kurt hummed and kissed his nose. "There's food."

Blaine scrunched up his nose a little after the peck, his stomach swooping - not from hunger but from the delight that small gesture gave him. Blaine knew they had done so much more than little pecks, but somehow that kiss to his nose felt intimate in a different way.

Blaine quickly pushed that thought out of his head. He wasn't going to spoil these perfect moments with Kurt by wishing for something he couldn't have.

Kurt was starting to stand, meaning that Blaine had to unwrap himself from around him. He stood as well and watched as Kurt grabbed a clean towel and dipped it in the bowl of water, walking over to Blaine and gently wiping his chest and belly.

Kurt's movements were slow and almost reverent, and Blaine thought how funny it was that Kurt would do this for him instead of the other way around. Once Blaine was cleaned up Kurt started to clean himself as well. Blaine stilled his hands though, and looked him in the eyes.

"Let me." He took the towel, quietly smoothing it over Kurt's perfect porcelain skin cleaning up the mess they had made. He cleaned Kurt until he was, hopefully, more comfortable. Kurt watched him the whole time, eyes bright and dancing.

"Thank you." He said when Blaine was finished.

Blaine smiled and sat the towel down and then looked around the room. Food was set up on a nearby table. Fruits and sweets and cheese. Wine and water and juices. There were chairs at the table, but it felt weird to sit and eat right now. He glanced at the bed, with its sheets twisted and dirty from earlier.

Blaine made a quick decision and went to the bed, grabbing pillows and blankets that were still clean and dumping them on the floor. He then grabbed more pillows and blankets from the couches and chairs in the room and started building a comfortable bed-like pile of pillows and blankets on the floor.  
  
He turned back to Kurt who was still watching him, an eyebrow arched and a smile twitching at his lips. "What is this?"

"A picnic," Blaine answered and then walked to Kurt, taking his hand and leading him to the soft pillows on the ground. Kurt sat and Blaine turned to the table grabbing plates and filling them with food, moving around the room in complete nakedness, but somehow feeling unbothered by it. He delivered the plates to Kurt and then started filling up goblets with wine.

"Just water please." Kurt said.

Blaine poured two goblets of water and brought them over. He settled down on the pile of pillows next to Kurt as he popped a grape into his mouth. Kurt smiled at him and started to eat as well.

 They were both quiet for a while, neither of them realizing how hungry they were until they started eating. Eventually Blaine interrupted the comfortable silence.

"Is it weird that we're still naked?"

Kurt almost choked on what he was eating as he started to laugh. "Blaine, I don't know how that mind of yours works."

"I've just never had a naked picnic before."

 "Neither have I, but I like it."

"I do too. It should be something people do. Naked picnicking."

Kurt shook is his head and smiled. "Maybe in private only. I mean, I wouldn't want to be walking around the gardens and come upon someone naked picnicking."

Blaine chuckled as he bit into a slice of cheese. "Not that you ever go out into the gardens." He said without thought.

Kurt paused and looked at him. "I... I go out."

 Blaine swallowed deeply, his mind racing. Why had he said that? He didn't want to offend The Filakas, but also... this was going to be his only chance to really talk to him.

 "You _do_ go out..." Blaine said slowly. "I mean, sometimes I see you around the temple. Mostly with the monks, or when you are coming or going to the Supplication Room where you meet with the people. But..."

"But what?" Kurt asked putting his plate and cup down.

"I just..." _Oh gods, what was he doing?_ Blaine wished he had never started down this road, but now it was too late to turn back. "Um… For a place that was built for you, you don't seem to... get around it very much." Blaine continued. "I for one, have never seen you in the gardens. Sometimes I wonder... why you spend so much time on your own?"

Kurt just blinked at Blaine and didn't answer. Blaine mentally kicked himself for saying anything about it. Everything had been so perfect why did he have to mess it up?

"Never mind," Blaine said in a rush. "I don't know what I'm talking about. I'll be quiet. It doesn't matter what I think."

"Don't say that," Kurt answered quickly. "What you think matters. It's just that I'm surprised you've noticed really. That anyone would notice or care... If I spend a lot of time in my rooms, alone. It's because..." Kurt paused and chewed on his lip a little, making Blaine feel nervous.

"We don't have to talk about this," Blaine said softly.

"No, it really is okay," Kurt said and smiled reassuringly. "I guess I keep to myself because it gets tiring having people trip over themselves for you... or grovel over you, or be too afraid to really talk to you. That sounds ungrateful and I don't mean to be. In the end... it's just lonely and I guess being by myself helps me ignore that everyone treats me like I am so very different from them." Kurt ended with a little shrug as if to say it wasn't a big deal.

Blaine's heart sank at Kurt's words. He had always thought that The Filakas might be lonely, but hearing it from his own lips made Blaine's heart crumble.

Blaine wanted to tell him how sorry he was, but he didn't want Kurt to think he pitied him. He wanted to tell Kurt that if it were up to him, Kurt would never be lonely again, but that seemed too presumptuous.

Blaine reached for Kurt's plate and cup and then his own, setting them aside and out of the pile of blankets and pillows he had built. He then leaned forward and grabbed Kurt's hands kissing his fingers and then his palms and his wrist. He then worked his way up, kissing his arm and shoulder and neck.

Kurt sighed contentedly and tilted his head to give Blaine better access as Blaine continue to kiss until he got to Kurt's lips. He paused before he kissed them. Blaine couldn't fix everything, he couldn't really fix anything for Kurt, but he could try his best not to let him feel lonely _right now_.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered as Blaine hovered near his lips.

Blaine closed the distance, bringing their lips and bodies together. Trailing a hand down Kurt's spine as he pressed their chests together and kissed him deeply.

Kurt sighed and clutched at him and held on as they continue to kiss, lips sliding together. Soon they were both grunting and panting, Kurt on his back in a bed of pillows, Blaine over him, rutting against him and letting their hot and heavy cocks slide against each other.

"Gods Blaine," Kurt panted. "You feel so... good... _amazing_. You feel amazing."

Blaine kissed the words from his lips and kept rolling their hips together until they were both hard and gasping. "You... are... perfect." Blaine said between kisses.

Kurt half laughed half gasped as the friction of their cocks became almost too much.

" _Oil_." He said and twisted away from Blaine, he was back within moments thrusting the bottle into Blaine's hands. Blaine smiled and moved to start preparing Kurt when Kurt caught him by the arm, “Wait…”   
  
Blaine stopped, searching Kurt’s eyes as Kurt stared up at him with an indiscernible expression.   
  
“What it is?” Blaine asked, his voice soft and pleading.   
  
“I… please say no if this idea makes you uncomfortable, but we could…” Kurt blushed, “Try things the other way around. If you want, only if you want, it has been so good the way we’ve been doing things so we can keep going like that if you rather.”   
  
“I…” Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to follow Kurt’s words, when he understood and he could feel has jaw go slack, “You mean…” Blaine’s heart rate picked up and his cock twitched at the thought.   
  
“No, never mind. We don’t have to.” Kurt’s cheeks were flushed a gorgeous pink as he licked his lips, and honestly Blaine would agree to anything Kurt wanted in this moment, but what he was suggesting sounded _blissful_.   
  
“You mean… You, in me?”   
  
“Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to suggest something that would make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“Uncomfortable?” Blaine shifted so Kurt could feel how very interested he was in this idea, “I’m not uncomfortable. I want too.... I’ve….  I’ve never done that before. Then again, I’d never topped before either, so as long as you’ll go slow and don’t mind my… inexperience, gods yes, I really want to!”  
  
Kurt smiled and reached up to stroke a gentle hand down Blaine’s cheek, “Going slow with you sounds wonderful.”   
  
Soon Blaine was laying on his stomach on their makeshift bedding, cheek resting on his folded arms, and hips raised on some extra pillows the way Kurt had done earlier in the evening. He really did want this, but he couldn’t help feeling a little tense, only because he so wanted this to be perfect for Kurt. Kurt was good to his word though taking things very slow. He started by pressing soft kisses across Blaine’s shoulders and then achingly slowly down his spine until Kurt reached the dip at the end of Blaine’s back before the swell of his ass and kissed there too making Blaine groan. Next Blaine heard the pop of the oil bottle being opened and soon Kurt’s hand was moving to hold his ass cheeks apart and a soft, warm, slicked up finger was finding its way to Blaine’s entrance.   
  
Blaine took in a sharp breath when Kurt started pressing in, not out of pain, but just the surprise of such a new sensation. Kurt stilled and leaned over Blaine to whisper in his ear, “Are you good?”   
  
“Yes,” Blaine said looking at him, “It’s just… different.”  
  
“At any point if you want to stop, just say.”   
  
Blaine nodded and Kurt kissed his forehead before beginning again.   
  
It took a little time, longer than it took to prepare Kurt, anytime Blaine sighed or squirmed Kurt would stop to check on him. Blaine wasn’t sure what he thought of it at first, anything that brought him this close to Kurt was wonderful, but he wasn’t sure if he really loved the foreign feel of what was happening until Kurt had several fingers in him and moved them at an angle that made stars burst behind Blaine’s eyes.   
  
“Oh fuck! Oh gods!”   
  
“Blaine!” Kurt called worriedly and leaned over to bring their faces close, “Baby, are you okay?”  
  
Blaine was already short on breath, but Kurt calling him ‘baby’ made it had for him to process thought all together.   
  
“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice was laced with concern.   
  
“Fine.” Blaine finally breathed out, “That um… was unexpected but, gods, it was… just, wow.”  
  
Kurt’s face relaxed and broke into a sunny smile, “Should we keep going?”   
  
“Yes please, hurry, I really want… I want you.”

Kurt’s eyes seemed to dilate at that and he licked his lips and nodded.   
  
Soon the press of Kurt’s fingers felt easy and Kurt was asking if it was okay to move to the next step, Blaine could only eagerly agree.   
  
Blaine’s heart was pounding and his breathing heavy as he felt, rather than saw, Kurt lining himself up behind him. He buried his face in his arms and let Kurt take the lead as Kurt, ever so slowly and gently, eased himself into Blaine.   
  
It was so different than Kurt’s fingers in him, heavier, deeper. Kurt was so good at this, nothing he did hurt at all and Blaine had heard so many times your first time like this would hurt. This didn’t, it was new and heady and made Blaine feel a little drunk. Then Kurt was fully sheathed in him and Blaine could feel his eye well up in tears at the perfect feeling of being this way with The Filakas. No, not with The Filakas… the title didn't matter. This was Kurt, the man he was most definitely falling for.   
  
“Baby, I’m going to move now,” Kurt’s sweet voice rang out and he waited for Blaine’s answering, “Okay” before he started to pull out and then press back in.   
  
Blaine lost all track of time and any reasonable semblance to thought as Kurt worked back and forth thrusting slowly and beautifully in and out of him. Blaine moaned and shifted hugging a pillow to him as he let every move wash over him. It felt wonderful, and then Kurt hit _that_ spot again and Blaine lifted his head and let out a shout, “ _YES_!”   
  
He thought he heard a chuckle from Kurt, but couldn’t focus on it for long before Kurt was laying over him, still moving in him as he kissed Blaine’s shoulder and up his neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as Blaine’s cries of delight a pleasure grew. 

Blaine felt almost dizzy with desire and started to thrust his hips in time with Kurt. Soon they had a rhythm, Blaine moving his hips up as Kurt rolled his gracefully down. The movement caused Kurt to impale him deeply, as Blaine’s cock pressed against and rode the silken pillows under him. Kurt’s whispers had turned into moans and guttural cries and honestly it was the sounds that Kurt made along with the press of him inside that was making Blaine’s mind numb and his nerve endings sharp. It was _so perfect_ , Blaine could feel hot tears rolling down his face.   
  
Kurt trust forward deeply again and called out a string of foreign words mixed with Blaine's name, Kurt was becoming a babbling, trembling, wreck and honestly Blaine felt the same way.   
  
Kurt clutched at Blaine shoulders as his trust became needy and wanton, Blaine’s fingers clenched the pillows beneath him. Kurt hit inside the perfect way again and again and again, hot vibrations shot through Blaine's body - Blaine felt his climax move through his lower spine and belly and then he was bursting with it, coating himself and the pillows below him and shouting “ _Kurt!_ " long and loud as he came. He realized while Kurt had given him permission to use his name this was the first time he'd said it out loud, the sound of it tasted like honey on his lips.

Soon Kurt was following, quivering above Blaine and then shouting as Blaine felt something warm and wet fill his insides. Kurt slumped down on Blaine’s back boneless and Blaine groaned with contentment at Kurt’s heavy body holding him down against the pillows and blankets. He never wanted this feeling to end and Kurt seemed reluctant to move as well. They stayed like that for a long moment but then, too soon, Kurt was pulling out of him. Kurt rolled to his side falling down to lay next to Blaine and look him in the eyes.   
  
Kurt was still breathing heavily, his cheeks red, eyes blown dark, and hair a sweaty mess. He was by far the most perfect sight Blaine had ever laid eyes on.  
  
“You okay?” Kurt asked, his voice shaking as he reached out and traced his fingers over Blaine’s brow and down his cheek.   
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine breathed not able to verbalize anything else before he moved forward to lock their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, sweet, and short as Blaine found he had little energy left after the night’s vigorous activities. Kurt grabbed for a nearby blanket and chuckled as he wiped off Blaine, taking special care with Blaine’s sensitive areas, and then hurriedly cleaned himself up as well before tossing the blanket aside and pulling another blanket over their naked, sweaty, still panting bodies.

Blaine curled his arms around Kurt and held him tight not caring about the heat of their bodies and the blanket. Kurt for his part melted against him, burying his face in Blaine’s neck as Blaine tangled a hand in Kurt’s hair. Kurt seemed to be close to sleep himself as he nuzzled into Blaine's hold.

The lamps in the room flickered and danced and Blaine looked toward the window and knew that the lamps wouldn't be needed much longer. The sun was just poking its head out from behind the horizon.

Morning was coming.

Blaine's time with Kurt was almost over.

Blaine swallowed down what felt like a sob and held Kurt closer. He wanted to stay awake and savor every last moment he had with the man he was clearly falling in love with… he’d been half in love with The Filakas’ kindness and grace for years, but now knowing him… Blaine knew it was fast, and it was futile, but he was falling hard. He wanted to be awake for every moment he could… the trouble was his body was tired and soon he drifted off to sleep holding Kurt’s warm pliant body against his own.


	7. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! We are almost done with this little story. I'd love to hear what you've thought about it. Feel free to leave me a comment! <3

When Blaine woke up the morning sun was shining in through the window casting soft light over their little pile of blankets and pillows. Kurt was still pressed warmly on top of him, breathing evenly in his sleep.

Blaine felt heavy and relaxed, even though the heat of both Kurt's body and the blanket over him was a little too hot and he was fairly sure one of his arms and a foot was asleep. He smiled looking down at the top of Kurt's head, snuggled into Blaine chest, and placed a soft kiss to Kurt’s messy hair. Then Blaine heard a noise and realized why he'd woken up in the first place. He wasn't alone.

Wes was standing near the doorway, he coughed lightly into his hand to get Blaine's attention, behind him a few servants seemed to be standing ready. They would come in and clean up. Set out fresh food for the Filakas and make sure everything was in order for when Kurt woke up.

Wes nodded to the servants and walked into the room. They quickly, and with amazing quietness, started cleaning up the area. Wes moved to the bundle of blankets Blaine and Kurt were tangled in and held a pile of clothes out to Blaine.

" _It's time to go_." He whispered so softly Blaine mostly knew what he was saying by watching his lips move.

Blaine shut his eyes for a moment and his body went cold with denied longing.

It was over then.

Blaine nodded and rolled himself and Kurt to their sides. Kurt murmured some in his sleep and reached out for Blaine as he pulled away. Blaine bit back a whimper and put a soft pillow in Kurt's arms for him to hold. He didn't want to wake the Filakas.

He reached for the loose fitting pants and tunic Wes handed him and quickly slipped them on. No one was watching him anyway, but still his temporary nudity didn't bother him any more.

Wes smiled at him once he was dressed and tilted his head towards the door. Blaine looked back down at Kurt, curled up around the pillow, still sleeping soundly. He was breathtaking. His hair a mess and his skin a little flushed from the warmth of the blankets, a small smattering of marks on his neck and collarbone that Blaine knew he'd left there.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach and held onto his elbows to keep himself from shaking. He had to go, no matter how perfect Kurt looked. He followed Wes out to the hallway where the heavy double doors to Kurt's rooms shut behind them.

Blaine stood and stared at the closed doors, glaring at them, as if they were the problem, and not the fact that Blaine had foolishly allowed himself to have feelings for _the Filakas_.

"Rachel and Jake will help you clean up." Wes said. "And help with anything else you need. If you're hungry or anything at all please let us know. Also, the monks would like to thank you for your service and tell you to take the next few days off before returning to your duties around the temple. There is also always a monetary reward that the monks will have delivered."   
  
“No,” Blaine said quickly. “I’ll… I’ll take the days off but please don’t send the money.” He stomach turned at the idea of being paid for the time he spent with Kurt.   
  
“I can have it donated to the city instead”   
  
Blaine nodded numbly, “Okay.”

Blaine turned to see Jake and Rachel standing nearby. Rachel with a serious look of what he suspected was dutiful concentration and Jake with a smirk on his lips.

"Right." Blaine said and turned back to Wes. "I don't know... what to say. Or if there is a message I am meant to send back to the monks... I..."

"I'll let them know you are proud and honored to serve the Filakas, if you like."

"Yes. Yeah, that. Of course."

Wes smiled again before motioning towards Rachel and Jake and then he turned back and entered Kurt's rooms. Blaine walked to Jake and Rachel who started leading him down the hall. He thought they might just do their jobs silently, something he'd be fine with, not wanting to really talk, but as soon as they turned the corner Jake spoke up.

"Well, man? What was it like?"

" _Jake._ " Rachel scolded but Jake ignored her.

"No seriously. I've heard that fucking the Filakas is like nothing else. Is it true he stays hard the whole time and that his dick is like... 12 inches long? SOme people say he can have a cock _or_ pussy if he wants."

"We didn't fuck." Blaine said quickly, his cheeks feeling warm.

"What? Then you didn't even do your job!" Jake said in shock. They were heading towards the baths again, and Blaine was relieved. He hoped they would leave him to just soak on his own for a while.

"What do you mean, Blaine?" Rachel asked a little indignantly. "You didn't have sex with our Filakas?"

"No... I mean we did...uh, yeah, several times." Blaine said as his face heated and his heart hammered at the memory. He wondered if it was traditional for the tribute to talk about his night with the Filakas. He supposed it depended on the tribute.

"It just didn't seem like 'fucking'. It was.... beautiful and... the Filakas is so prefect..." Blaine trailed off blushing and not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, you're one of those." Jake rolled his eyes as they entered the baths.

"One of those?"

Jake nodded. "There are basically four kinds of tributes." Jake said knowingly.

Rachel nodded and started taking off Blaine's robe.

"One." Jake said holding up a finger. " _The Holier Than Thou_. This is the moron that thinks because they were tribute they now have some extra wonderful coating of holiness over them. They would never talk about their time with the Filakas because we _lowly_ people couldn't understand."

Blaine rubbed a hand up and down his arm and Rachel and lead him into the warm waters of the baths. Jake following behind.

"If by some god-awful twist of fate Rachel were ever to become tribute, she would be one of those." Jake said.

"Hey!" Rachel responded, letting her professional manner drop for a second to splash water in Jake's face.

"Jake would be number two." Rachel said smugly looking at Blaine. " _The Braggart_." This person can't shut up about how great the sex was. About how amazing the Filakas is at making someone come and how they were also pretty much incredible. They go on and on about their own sexual prowess, even if it isn't all true."

"If I was the tribute, _it'd be true_." Jake said with a wink.

Blaine was sitting on a ledge in the wall of the pool they were in, warm water up to his shoulders as his heart thudded in his chest. He knew Jake and Rachel didn't mean anything by it, but their descriptions were eating away at Blaine. He wasn't the only tribute to have been with Kurt, he knew that... but somehow had hoped… he had hoped it had been something special nonetheless.

"What are the other two types?" Blaine asked, his throat feeling dry.

"Three." Rachel said. " _The Mystic_ , or _The Devote._ This person doesn't talk about the sex much at all or if they do it is more in line with the spiritual high they were on. How being with the Filakas has given them a new outlook on life and spirituality. For them it is a truly religious experience, some of them take up monkhood afterwards."

"Of course, these types mix together sometimes. _The Mystic Holier Than Thou_ is just awful." Jake added.

"Right." Blaine said shortly, feeling a little sick, as Rachel grabbed some soap and a cloth from the edge of the pool and started to wash him head to toe. "And the fourth kind?"

"That's you." Jake said as his poured something that smelled really good into his hands and started washing Blaine's hair. " _The Lover_ . This is the person who thinks they are in love with the Filakas, thinks that this was life changing for both them _and_ the Filakas. They get all doey-eyed and rosy-cheeked when they talk about it. Of course, it is no surprise that you went that way."

Blaine's heart sank down to his toes and he felt chilly even in the warm water. "That happens a lot?"

Jake shrugged. "This is my fourth year helping the tribute, you're the first I've seen. But yeah, it has happened before, it is one of the types for a reason."

Rachel glanced at Jake and gave him a look before she turned to Blaine. "It will be okay, Blaine." She said kindly. "In a few days you'll realize that you did just what I knew you would do. Your job. And that you did it well and that you pleased and honored the Filakas. That is an honor in itself for you. Don't be too sad. I mean you just had the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Yeah, especially for a lowly servant like us." Jake added teasingly.

"Some people would be very jealous of your position." Rachel agreed with a somewhat forced smile.

Blaine closed his eyes tight, keeping back the tears that wanted to fall. "Right." He said again, before submerging himself under the water washing the soap off his skin and hair. He stood back up again and water dripped off of him.

"I can finish from here." He said. "Thank you both."

Rachel and Jake looked at each other worriedly before Jake nodded. "There is lotion and towels and dry clothing for you over there." He said pointing to a nearby bench. We'll have some food brought to your room, okay?"

"Great. Thanks." Blaine said automatically. He just wanted them to go.

They walked out of the pool and left the baths, leaving Blaine to float alone in the water and struggle with his thoughts.

What he had with Kurt _was_ special. Wasn't it? Kurt even said that it was different than any time he'd had a tribute. He said it was better!

But maybe Kurt just found the good in every tribute. Kurt seemed like he would be kind and gracious like that. And even if by some miracle it had been better for Kurt than any other time, that didn't mean Kurt had _feelings_ for him.

Blaine on the other hand knew he had strong feelings for Kurt.

He ducked under the water again, keeping his eyes open and looking out at the designs in the blue and teal tiles of the pool. Everything was quiet and muted under the water and Blaine was left with his musings .

He didn't _just_ have feelings for Kurt. He was in love with him, he knew he was. He'd been half in love with him before he was even chosen as tribute.

Blaine stood, bursting out of the water and filling his lungs with air before he emptied them again, letting out a long shout of frustration.   
  
_Fine_ , if Blaine was 'type' he was a type. But he knew his feelings for Kurt were real, even if he wasn't the first to feel them. Even though Kurt didn't feel the same way.

He loved Kurt -- and he could never have him -- that was just something he was going to have to bear.

At least Rachel was right. He'd had the opportunity of a lifetime, and he didn't regret one moment he spent with Kurt. Even if his heart was breaking because of it.

He got out of the bath got dressed and headed back to his rooms, not seeing the person following him and watching him with clenched fist and scowl on their lips.

* * *

Kurt woke slowly, feeling groggy and happy. He clutched a pillow that was in his arms tightly and hummed a little in contentment before letting go of the pillow and reaching out for Blaine. His hands only met with more pillows and blankets. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. Blaine was nowhere to be found.

He sat up and scanned the room. Everything was cleaned up and put back to how it was before his night with the tribute. His bed was freshly made and a soft robe laid near him. Kurt quickly grabbed the robe and pulled it on as he stood. He saw Wes standing near the table which had been set with breakfast.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked immediately.

"The servants came to fetch him." Wes said. "They will make sure the tribute is well taken care of." He turned towards the table. "Would you like to eat breakfast or get cleaned up fist Filakas?"

"I..." Kurt wanted to say 'I want Blaine' but stopped himself. "He just left? Blaine just... _left_?"

Wes looked puzzled, his eyebrows knitting. "Yes. As usual, the tribute is collected when the sun comes up."

"He didn't say goodbye."

"We've never really woken you up before, I didn't know you wanted to speak with the tribute this morning."

"Stop." Kurt said rubbing his forehead. "Please stop calling him _The Tribute_. His name is Blaine."

"Yes, Filakas. As you please."

"Just stop!" Kurt all but shouted, not knowing why he felt so frustrated with Wes. "Could you not treat me like the Filakas for just one damn moment and talk to me like... like a friend? I need a friend right now, Wes!"

Wes’ eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked worried as he stepped closer. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Did things not go well last night? Did Blaine do... something... he didn't hurt you or-"

"What? No!" Kurt quickly interrupted him. "He didn't do anything wrong. Last night was... it was perfect, Wes."

Wes sighed in relief. "Alright." He motioned to a chair waiting a moment before Kurt finally sat down. He surprised Kurt by sitting down in a chair next to him "Then tell me what is wrong." Wes said patiently.

Kurt let out a long breath, "I don't know. I wanted him to be here when I woke up. I wasn't ready for it to be over."

"It is always just one night that you ask for." Wes said. "Though if one night a year isn't enough anymore, people would understand. I'm sure the monks could have a tribute ready for you more often."

Kurt groaned and slumped forward, holding his head in his hands. He knew Wes was truly trying to understand and help, but he was missing the point entirely.

"I don't want another tribute." Kurt sighed. "I just want Blaine."

"Again?"

"Wes, not as a tribute. I don't want him like that, I just..." He couldn't finish, he didn't know how, he wasn’t sure how to verbalize what he wanted or how he felt.

Wes looked at him seriously for a long moment before his eyes widened. "Oh my gods, you have feelings for him!"

Kurt couldn't deny it, he didn't want to. "I think I might... be falling in love with him." He admitted. He expected Wes to be exasperated and tell him how he was _the Filakas_ and he couldn't fall for someone, but instead a huge grin spread over his face.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Wes said and looked like he wanted to jump right out of his chair. "You know how hard it is to serve you year after year and see you so miserable? To watch tributes come and go, hoping that maybe one day you'd find someone to connect with?" He laughed. "You are one hard egg to crack!"

"What the hell? Wes, you _hoped_ I'd fall for a tribute?"

"It didn’t have to be a tribute. I hoped you would open up to someone and stop being so _alone_. I've noticed for months how you get all dreamy and quiet whenever Blaine is in sight. Why do you think I made sure he served the refreshments to the potentials? I wanted to gauge your reaction. My gods. It worked!"

Kurt stared at his friend, slack jawed, seeing a side of him he'd never seen before. "You devious little trickster!" He said, but there was no malice in his words. He had too much to thank Wes for. Then his pounding heart skidded to a stop in his chest. "But what if he doesn't feel the same about me?" Kurt asked, the idea making his stomach drop.

"That kid is head-over-heels crazy for you. Trust me." Wes said.

"Then why did he go?"

"Because I told him too and he is used to doing what he is told."

"Well, then why did you tell him too!"

Wes laughed, "Because I didn't know how you felt!"

Kurt shot up from the chair and started rushing around his room trying to find some proper clothes to wear. "I have to go to him, I have to let him know how I feel. I almost told him last night... I... I..."

"Kurt wait," Wes said evenly as his eyes squinted in a smile. "Eat and get cleaned up. Then you can go find him. It isn't like he is going anywhere."

"But-" Kurt started and then caught a glimpse of his disheveled reflection in a mirror. "Fine. I’ll eat. Get presentable. Find Blaine."

"Yes!" Wes shouted to Kurt's surprise. Before he schooled his features and mannerisms back to the old Wes.  
  
“And did you just call me Kurt?”   
  
"Yes, Filakas." Wes said seriously, with just the slightest smirk to  his lips.   
  
Kurt smiled back and hurried to eat some food so he could get ready and find Blaine as soon as possible.


	8. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Here we are at the last chapter of this fic, I hope you’ve enjoyed it! 
> 
> I wrote this story years ago and just now updated and edited it for AO3 – back in the day I always thought I might write a sequel which would of course include more sexy times for Klaine, as well as what happens next for them, and a little more about Kurt’s background as a god. I never did write it because I wasn’t sure any interest was there for a sequel. 
> 
> So I guess I’m wondering do you want more in this verse? Let me know.
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading!

Blaine shuffled back towards his room with a heavy heart. He knew he'd received more than he had ever truly hoped for, a whole night with Kurt… with the Filakas. He was going to have to force himself to go back to thinking of him as the Filakas. Well, maybe just speaking of him that way? How could he think of him as anything other than Kurt after a whole night of talking, touching, making love... It had been wonderful, magical, but it left him feeling lost.

Now that he knew Kurt, Blaine felt his life was never going to be the same. He knew Kurt's laugh and his smile. Knew how his skin felt under him, knew the little sighs and whimpers he made, knew how he shouted when he came. He knew the cadence of his voice, knew his arched eyebrows, his sly smirk. His kindness and his loneliness. Everything Blaine now understood about Kurt just left him wanting to know more.

He wanted to learn more about Kurt's sense of humor, and where he was from, and what his favorite music was. Yes, the sex had been amazing and Blaine had to admit he wanted more of that too, but most importantly he just wanted more of _Kurt_.

How was he going to keep working in the temple, seeing Kurt from afar, and act like his heart wasn't bursting inside of him? And what about next year when Kurt took another tribute? Was Blaine going to be able to stand aside and just be happy for Kurt?

Blaine groaned and leaned up against a wall stopping in his tracks on his way back to his room. How could something so perfect make him so miserable?

He didn't hear someone approaching, but when he opened his eyes a man was standing in front of him. He looked familiar, but Blaine didn't know him.

"May I help you?" Blaine asked standing up straight and smiling politely, his training as servant kicking in.

"You're Blaine." The man said. "You were this year's tribute."

Oh gods, Blaine hadn't counted on that. People were always wanting to meet tributes and ask them about the Filakas. Was Blaine going to be cursed for the rest of his life to talk about the man he loved but couldn't have?

"Yes." Blaine let out a weary sigh, "But... I'm sorry, I'm tired and on my way to my room..." Blaine trailed off as the man's eyes narrowed and his face slipped from the congenial mask it had been wearing to something much darker and more sinister.

Without warning the man pushed Blaine up against the wall. His back hitting hard stone and the breath pushed out of him. “What... what are you doing?" Everything was happening too quickly for Blaine to fight back as the man crowded close and trapped Blaine between the wall and his body.

"How _dare_ you." The man seetched. "It was _my_ year, everyone knew it was my year!"

Blaine realized why this man was familiar, he was one of the tribute potentials staying in the temple.

"What are you..." Blaine started, but stopped as the man pushed him hard up against the wall again, his arm across Blaine’s chest as he leaned in intimidatingly. Blaine’s shoulder blades ached and his breathing was coming heavier now. He didn’t want to fight, but he really needed the guy to back off.

"I've been a potential three years in a row." The potintial’s face was inches from Blaine's "This year the monks would have picked me!"

Blaine was struggling to think of something to say when someone else rounded the corner. Blaine was relieved for a moment thinking this new person would help, but as soon as he saw the newcomer’s expression his hope dissipated.

"Hunter." The guy said, another potential. "Just make your point so we can go."  
  
Blaine’s jaw tightened. His chances of winning in a fight, if it came to that, just dropped significantly.

Hunter pressed against Blaine and smirked not taking his gaze off of him. "You are just a lowly little servant and you think you can steal what was rightfully mine?"

"I didn't steal anything," Blaine said angrily. "Ku- the Filakas wanted me."

Hunter let out a long calm breath, but something in his eyes ignited with Blaine's words. Finally he removed his arm from Blaine's chest and backed up a little, Blaine straightened up, bracing for whatever came next.

"Come on!" The other guy said clearly frustrated with Hunter, "I thought you were going to beat him up or something?"  
  
Blaine’s eyes darted from Hunter to his friend as his muscles tensed.

"No." Hunter said, his eyes locked onto Blaine's. "He isn't worth it. Besides, look at how pathetic he is." Hunter let out a cruel laugh. "He thinks the Filakas wanted him. _Him_. Gods, no. Not possible. You probably think the night you two had was special that you have a connection with him?" Hunter said condescendingly.

"You don't know anything about my time with the Filakas." Blaine clenched his fist and tried to move away, the man blocked him, his friend guarding the other direction.

"Oh, yes I do!" Hunter chuckled, his voice sounding calm and reasonable "So many tributes think that their night with the Filakas was special, that they mattered to him, that he cares? But I know it isn't true. I've seen too many tributes after their one night stand. The Filakas won't even remember your name in a few weeks. In a month or two? He probably won't even recognize you walking down the hall. Tributes live, grow old, die… and the Filakas is eternal. You mean nothing to him."

Blaine heart felt like lead as he opened his mouth to protest. What Hunter was saying wasn't true. It couldn't be... But before he could think of anything to say Hunter continued.

"You may have had a life altering night, but the Filakas just had a good fuck. And now he tossed you to the side like the garbage you are."

" _No_." Blaine said, but his voice came out small and unsure and his heart plummeted.

Hunter grinned, "He doesn't love you. He doesn't want you. The Filakas will never think of you again."

Blaine closed his eyes as the truth of that statement washed over him. Maybe Kurt didn't think of him as garbage, Kurt was too kind for that, but Hunter was right -- did Kurt ever think of any of his tributes after their night together? Blaine bit back a whimper and moved to walk away from Hunter who let him this time.

Blaine didn’t get far, he turned from the two potentials and then froze in his spot. Kurt was right there standing in front of him.

* * *

Looking at his reflection Kurt ran his fingers over his perfectly coiffed hair one more time. He looked good. He wore a pair of light linen pants and white tunic tight around his chest, sleeveless to show off his toned arms, the v in the front diving low to show off his muscular chest.

He knew the humans found him attractive, and he felt attractive right now. Mostly though, he was overcome with nerves. He had eaten a quick breakfast on his feet and then got cleaned up, now he was ready to go find Blaine and confess how he felt about him. That seemed easy enough, but what in the world was he supposed to say?

"You're the Filakas." Wes furrowed his brow in confusion. "How are you nervous about this?"

"I may be the Filakas." Kurt answered. "But I'm also just a man about to tell someone he is falling in love with them with no idea what their response is going to be."

"Ah." Wes said. "Yeah, when I first told Anna I had feelings for her I thought I might throw up."

"Thanks Wes, that's a help." Kurt said dryly.

"But I didn't!" Wes laughed. "And we've been married three years now and we have a beautiful daughter. So it worked out alright. And things will work out with Blaine too."

"And if it doesn't I get to blame you?"

We paled a little and didn't answer.

"I'm joking Wes." Kurt shot him an encouraging smile before he turned to the doors. "I guess this is it!" He rolled his shoulders back and headed out into the temple to find Blaine.

He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to Blaine. Should he just confess how he felt? Or maybe ask Blaine if he wanted to spend more time together? Not for sex... well, okay some sex would be nice if Blaine was interested, but just to spend time together. Yeah, that would probably be better than walking up to him and blurting out, "I love you!"

Though he almost did exactly that last night.

When Blaine had shouted Kurt's name, Kurt’s heart had nearly stopped in his chest. It had been so long since anyone had called him by his real name and to hear it from Blaine's lips, was like... like a drug, or a balm. He almost said "I love you" right then and there, but had held back scared of how he felt. He’d never felt this way before, it was glorious, but also made him feel very vulnerable.

He knew what he needed to do though, he wasn't going to hold back from much longer. Soon he wanted to tell Blaine exactly how he felt.

Wes was leading them to the servants' quarters when he stopped and then motioned for Kurt to come nearer, Wes was peeking around a corner. Kurt, not sure what it was Wes was spying on, quietly joined him.

Nearby two potential tributes seemed to have someone blocked against the wall. One of them, tall with sandy hair was yelling at whoever was pinned there.

"The Filakas won't even remember your name in a few weeks. In a month or two? He probably won't even recognize you walking down the hall."

Kurt heard the words drift down the hall and he stepped forward a little to see that is was Blaine being cornered by these men. Kurt’s heart pounded in his chest, his fist instinctively clenching.

" _What did he just say_?" Kurt asked Wes through gritted teeth. "Who the hell does he think..."

"Shhh." Wes hushed wanting to hear more of the conversation. Kurt didn't feel like he needed to hear anymore, but Wes lifted a hand and motioned for him to stay still.

"... tossed you to the side like the garbage you are."

Kurt let out a sound that surprised even him, it almost sounded like an animal’s hiss.

When he heard Blaine let out a tiny, hoarse "No" -- Kurt started moving, striding towards the men who were harassing Blaine. _His Blaine_.

"He doesn't love you. He doesn't want you. The Filakas will never think of you again." The stupid, bully of a potential yelled and Kurt’s blood boiled. Maybe he would actually give someone a reason to be afraid of the Filakas.

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes snap close at the color drain from his face and Kurt's heart broke in two, even as anger was hot in his veins. How _dare_ anyone make Blaine look so hopeless. Kurt was shaking and he knew soon it wouldn’t just be him vibrating with anger, the very temple would quake with him if he kept this up -- he was a god after all! Though many humans feared him _they never seen him truly angry before_ they didn’t really know what he was capable of.

Blaine made to move away from the two men taunting him just as Kurt got to them. Blaine froze in surprise, he eyes growing wide at the sight of Kurt.

Kurt had so many emotions running through him, he didn't know where to start. No, that wasn't true, looking into Blaine's heart-broken eyes he knew just where to start. He stomped down the anger rising inside him and for a moment and only had eyes for Blaine.

He stepped up to Blaine, cupping the back of his neck with his hand and wrapping an arm around his waist. Without a word or a thought, he drew Blaine to him and then kissed him hard and long on the lips. Blaine gasped and quickly melted into the kiss bringing his arms around Kurt and holding him tight. The kiss was needy and commanding, no one watching would doubt Kurt’s desire for Blaine. Kurt felt like he was on fire, like he was more alive that he had been in years. This wasn't him kissing a tribute in some yearly ritual, this was him kissing _Blaine_ for no other reason but to show anyone who cared to watch that he cared about him.   
  
Their lips slid together and Baline let out the smallest of whimpers before Kurt nipped at his bottom lip and pulled back. He glanced quickly at Blaine’s swollen lips, knowing his would look the same, before looking  around at stunned faces. Wes looked surprised, but also a little smug, while the two potentials just stood in shock. Blaine for his part sagged in Kurt’s embrace looking breathless.

"Wes." Kurt said, still holding Blaine, still holding back the anger and power inside him that wanted to tear forth as he looked at the men whose words had hurt Blaine.  "Would you have these two…” Kurt had to take a deep breath to calm himself, “... men, promptly escorted off of the temple grounds? _I never want them allowed back here_." Kurt’s voice sounded like a growl as it built up inside of him and then ricocheted off the marble walls dangerously.   
  
The ground started to shake as he directed his glare towards the men who’d been harassing Blaine. He  wanted to make them pay dearly, but he wouldn’t use his power against humans. He wouldn’t cross that line even though he knew he could make quick work of both of these men.

"Yes, Filakas." Wes quickly moved to the young men, both standing there stunned in fear, he grabbed their arms and hurriedly started walking them away.

Kurt let out another long breath to calm himself and soon the floor stopped quaking, he turned back to Blaine whose face was flushed and his eyes damp.

"I..." Blaine started and then looked down and Kurt couldn't see his eyes, just his long lashes fanning his dark skin. "Thank you... for that, but you didn't have too. I know our night is over and you-"

"I know I didn't have to Blaine." Kurt interrupted. "I wanted to. I wanted to show those two _venomous asses_ that they had no idea what they were talking about." Kurt was watching Blaine closely worried he would be afraid of him after his small display of anger, but he didn’t seem afraid at all -- Kurt smiled a little remembering Blaine’s assurance from the evening before that he could never be afraid of him.

Blaine glanced back up. "So you... did it just for them?"

"No." Kurt felt nervous all of a sudden and took a step back as Blaine sagged against the wall. Kurt rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I... I also wanted _you_ to know they were wrong. I will think of you, I will remember you... You are _not_ garbage Blaine. What we had was _precious_ to me."

Blaine blushed and smiled, "It is precious to me too."

"Is." Kurt said, correcting his earlier statement.

"What?"

"I said what we had _was_ precious to me. I meant it _is_ precious to me. You Blaine... you are..." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, it looked like he was going with the declaration of his feeling route afterall. " _You_ are precious to me, Blaine. Compassionate, funny,  gorgeous and I... you aren't just another tribute to me, though I never forget any of them. You are so much more and I came here to find you, to tell you... no, to ask you..." Kurt trailed off his throat feeling dry.

"To tell me?" Blaine said in a whisper.

"That I care about you so much, and I… I’m falling for you, Blaine. And I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. _Just you_." Kurt blurted out in a rush. "Not that you have to feel the same way! I mean, I don't want you to think of me as the Filakas right now, or yourself as a servant, if you don't feel anything then that's okay. No, not okay. I mean you'll break my heart, but I don't want you to feel obligated, there would be no repercussions-"

Blaine reached out for Kurt’s tunic and pulled him forward, stopping his words with a kiss. He moved his hands to Kurt’s shoulders and then up to bury his fingers in Kurt's hair and held him close, tongue sliding against Kurt's lips and then against his tongue as Kurt allowed him access. By the time they pulled apart Kurt felt hot and flustered and so so happy.

" _Kurt_." Blaine said seriously, though his lips twitched in a smile. Kurt's heart leaped at hearing his name from those lips. "You mean so much to me. You always have, but last night, getting to know the _real_ you. It isn’t the Filakas I want Kurt, its _you_."

Kurt let out an uncontrolled joyful laugh and leaned his forehead against Blaine's, both of them clinging to each other.

"Maybe... we could spend the day together?" Kurt asked.

"Okay," Blaine said simply.  
  
“And maybe the day after that?”   
  
“Okay,” Blaine nodded, his eyes dancing and brimming with happy tears.   
  
Kurt’s heart sored, “And maybe the day after and the day after?”   
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine whispered pressing his lips against Kurt's again. Kurt held him tight. Maybe neither of them had yet said the words, _I love you,_  yet -- but it wasn’t needed right now, because they had time. They had so much more than just one night together.

 


	9. Not a New Chapter - Just an Announcement!

The first chapter of the continuation of this story has been posted! [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346293)


End file.
